Road to Sunshine
by MaciS
Summary: Jackie and Donna head over to Mexico for some much needed vacation time away from their problems in Point Place. With only a single letter left behind, this is their chance to sunbathe all day, party all night – and figure out what it is they really want. All goes to hell, however, when the boys decide to crash.
1. 1

**1.**_  
_

_Dear Fez,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be in Mexico. I'm sorry – you've been nothing but kind to me, but I don't think I can be with you anymore. Trust me, I mean it when I say it's not because of you. You've been the prefect boyfriend – you understand me, you shower me with presents, you listen…I feel safe with you._

_I guess that's the problem, Fez. Feeling safe is not the same as being in love. And I love you, I swear – with all my heart – but I'm not __**in **__love with you. I'm sure there's a girl out there for you, ready for you to sweep her off her feet, but that girl's not me. _

_I need to leave and sort things out for myself. Figure out who I am, who I want to be, and what I want to do with my life. I'm convinced sunshine, beaches, and margaritas are going to help me get those answers a lot faster. _

_Please don't come look for me. I'll be fine; Donna's coming with me. We both decided more time tanning in Mexico, and less time moping around Point Place would be good for us. I left the key to our apartment underneath the welcome mat._

_I'm sorry Fez, but this for the best._

_Jackie_

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Donna asked, glancing at the plane ticket in her hand uncertainly.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "For the last time Donna, _yes_. I asked my mom for the names of the best places she's stayed at, and she said these were it. She even made a couple calls for us."

"You sure those calls weren't to pimps?"

Jackie threw her a dirty look, before she resumed rummaging through her purse. "Yes. You know how? I made those calls myself."

"Uh-hmm." Donna pressed her lips together in an attempt to hide her smile.

"_Flight 129 heading to Cancún, Mexico, is now ready for boarding."_

Jackie perked up. "Oh, that's us. You have your passport ready?"

"Right here," Donna said, nodding at her right hand. As they joined the other passengers in line, Donna touched Jackie's arm. "Hey Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For paying my ticket, for offering me to come with you in the first place. Things between me and Eric have just been so…awkward since he's been back. I needed to get away."

Jackie's eyes softened subtly. "Don't worry about it. And besides," she continued, smiling. "I needed someone I could look better next to on the beach."

Donna lifted her eyes skyward. "Of course."

* * *

"So what, they're really gone?" Eric said incredulously as he handed the letter back to Kelso.

"Yeah man. Fez is so upset he hasn't gotten out of bed all day," he replied, tearing into the Popsicle's wrapper. "I mean, it's gotta be rough. Finding out your girlfriend doesn't love you _and_ that she's left the country because of it all in one day."

"Can't believe Donna went with her," Eric murmured, looking hurt. "What's _she_ running away from?"

"Maybe she's in it for the free tequila?"

Hyde remained silent throughout the exchange, his expression inscrutable behind the lenses of his glasses. He drummed his fingers thoughtfully on his knee as he picked the letter up, imprinting the words into his mind.

_I don't think I can be with you anymore._

_I'm not in love with you._

He hated the way his heart was flaring up with hope in his chest. Wasn't he supposed to be _over_ her by now?

Thankfully, his line of thought was brought to an abrupt end when Eric began frantically pacing along the entire length of the basement.

"I mean, I know things weren't exactly going great between us, but what did she expect? She was dating Reggie-what's-his-name –"

"It's Roger-what's-his-name," Kelso chimed in.

"It's _Randy_-what's-his-name," Hyde corrected dully.

Eric paused. "Wha-_whatever_, man. The point is, I'd screwed up, and she'd moved on. Why would she take me back again?"

"Because Forman," Hyde began. "You've screwed up so much the entire time you and Donna were together, what's another screwing yourself going to change? If she stayed with you for all the other ones, why wouldn't she want to be with you now?"

"Hyde's got a point there, man," Kelso said, taking his seat on the couch. "I've never seen a girl take that much crap _ever_. I mean, even Jackie got tired of Hyde's crap and _she'd_ dated me bef – ow!" Kelso held his bruised arm gingerly as he glared at Hyde.

Light flashed through Eric's eyes as he swung one leg after the other over the couch with renewed purpose. He pointed a finger at Hyde. "You know what? You're right," he said. "I just might have another chance with her."

"Yeah," Hyde replied, a tinge annoyed. "So quit your twitching."

"He might not though, now that Donna's on her way to Mexico," Kelso said, waving his Popsicle around.

Eric's eyes widened. "Oh, God you're right. I need to get down there and tell her how I feel!"

"Going after Donna to tell her how you feel, when she's run away from Point Place," Hyde said in contemplation, a wry smile on his face. "Feels like déjà-vu, Forman."

"Déjà-what?"

Eric waved his hand in dismissal. "Kelso, don't worry about it. So, what do you think? How about a trip to Mexico?"

"Hey I'm not busy," Kelso said. "Brooke took Betsy to see her grandparents in New York. So let's do this thing!"

"Woah, hold on," Hyde cut in. "Forman, how are you going to pay for the tickets? And how do you know what city in Mexico those two crazy chicks went to anyway?"

"Come on, how many flights to Mexico can there be? And as for the tickets, _that_, is a great question, Hyde," Eric said, inching closer towards him. "Hey, how'd your dad feel about flying us out?"

Hyde snorted. "No way, man. I'm not going to ask W.B. for money. Forget it."

"Oh come on Hyde," Eric whined. "Think of it as a paid vacation."

A pause. "Alright, I'm in." Hyde stood up. "Let me go give him a call."

Kelso sprung from his feet, pumping his fist. "Yeah we're going to Mexico!"

* * *

Donna offered the cab driver a polite smile as he helped her set the luggage down on the ground. "_Gracias_," she said, grasping at what little Spanish she knew.

The cab driver smiled in return, tipping his hat as he walked back to his car. Donna sighed, adjusting the strap of one of Jackie's bags onto her shoulder, and grabbing the handle of two suitcases firmly into each hand.

"Hey Jackie, a little help with _your _suitcase?" she called out wryly. Jackie was standing a couple feet ahead of her, hand grabbing the brim of her wide straw hat.

Jackie wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, fine," she said, walking over and grabbing the bag from Donna's shoulder. "Okay, mom said the villa she stayed at was around here somewhere. We should get going."

Donna shook her head, smiling slightly, and continued to drag the two suitcases behind her.

"_Hola Se__ñioritas!_"

Both Jackie and Donna turned to find a smiling, middle-aged man walking towards them. He pointed at them. "From America?"

"Yes," Jackie said. "Could you help us? We're trying to see if we could get one of these villas."

"_Si, si_. My name is Ricardo," the man replied, accent thick. "I am the landlord. What exactly are you looking for?"

The girls looked at each other. "Well," Jackie began. "We're not exactly sure. My mother Pam stayed –"

"_Dios mio!_ You are Pam Burkhart's daughter?" Ricardo laughed before he walked towards Jackie and shook her hand eagerly. "Yes, yes, she called me and told me you were coming!"

"She did?"

"Yes, your villa is ready come this way!" he continued merrily. "Your mother – lovely, beautiful woman by the way."

"_I _agree," Donna said, enthused, shrugging when Jackie sent her a knowing look. They followed Ricardo down a path pebbled with pretty rocks, stopping once they turned at a corner. Jackie gasped.

Ricardo looked at them, grinning. "Ah, yes, your mother requested I give you the villa by the beach. Beautiful, yes?"

"Uh, yes. Very," Donna replied, while Jackie could only nod dumbly. The villa directly overlooked the wonderful, glittering ocean, a magnificent white against the stark blue of the sky. There even was a small path from the beach leading to the small villa gate.

Jackie turned around, having seemingly found her voice. "Well Mr. Ricardo, how much do we owe you?"

"Well, rent is due at the end of every week. Do you just want to pay in full?"

"We'll pay for two weeks," Jackie said, producing her checkbook. Ricardo kindly handed her a pen as he told her the exact amount. Using her suitcase as support, Jackie wrote the check, and signed it with a flourish. "Here you go," she said brightly. "And thank you."

Ricardo shook his head, handing over the keys to the villa. "No, thank _you_, ladies. Have a wonderful time." Just as he was about to leave, he turned around. "Before I forget – the nearest bars are about five minutes away. Pam was a big fan."

"I'm sure she was," Jackie replied, sharing a look with Donna.

"So? Beach – or bar?"

Jackie grabbed the keys more firmly. "Bar."

* * *

Hyde watched idly as Eric talked to Mrs. Burkhart on the phone, picking up a pen once in a while and writing furiously on a notepad.

"He's not done yet?" Kelso remarked as he took a seat at the table. Hyde shook his head.

"No. Fez won't come out yet?"

"No, and I tried everything. The latest Playboy, candy – nothing's working." Kelso glanced at him. "Maybe you should go talk to him."

"Does he have pants on?"

"Hyde. This is _Fez_ we're talking about."

"So no. Got it." Hyde stood up, and walked to Fez's room. He knocked on the door. "Hey, man. Cover yourself, I'm coming in."

After a little shuffling, Hyde turned the knob, and walked into the dimly lit room. "Man, why the hell are you sitting in the dark?" He reached for the switch.

"What's the point, Jackie was my light. And now she's gone," Fez said dejectedly.

Hyde brought a hand to his face. "Come on, cheer up," he said lamely.

Fez barely glanced at him. "She never loved me."

"Do you love her?"

He watched as Fez hesitated briefly. "I – I think so," he replied, shaking his head. "Never mind. I don't understand; the list – the list said we were perfect for each other."

"Man, you can't base your life on _lists_, that's not how it works. What are we, robots?" Hyde sat down cautiously at the foot of the bed. "Listen, you obviously want to talk this out with her. So get up, and get packed up. Forman's talking to Pam right now, and figuring out where the girls headed off to."

Fez stayed quiet for a bit. He sighed, and began moving. "Fine."

"Wait until I'm out of the room, man!" Hyde said, springing backward. "I don't want to see anything."

He made his way to the door when Fez's voice stopped him. "You know, I never had a chance. Jackie could've never loved me. Not when she's still in love with you."

Hyde remained silent, turned the door's knob, and walked out.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well that's it for chapter one! This is my first crack at this fandom, so I hope I kept all of the characters (mostly) in character. And _yes_, this _will_ be a Jackie/Hyde endgame so I hope you enjoy the ride! Please drop in a review – I would love to know what you guys think :)

Cheers!


	2. 2

**2.**

Jackie took a sip of her margarita as she relaxed back onto the deckchair, enjoying the sun's pleasant warmth. She smiled as she glanced at the golden undertone her skin had taken in just a few hours.

Operation tanning seemed well underway.

"Beach, sun, and alcohol," Donna said, raising her margarita in a toast. "_This_ is what life is about."

"Amen," Jackie replied, and clinked their glasses together. "Makes me wonder why we didn't come here sooner."

Donna nodded as she grabbed her sunglasses from the small round table separating their deckchairs. "Seriously. I've been offered free things left and right for being a 'gorgeous American'."

"See? I _told_ you blonde hair was only going to do you favors."

A smart retort was just about to leave Donna's lips when she faltered. "You know what? I guess it did," she said, smiling impishly. Her eyes went to the horizon, becoming thoughtful. "Eric would love it here," she mused, half in fondness, half in melancholy.

"Oh no, no, no, no," Jackie said, straightening slightly and propping herself up on her elbow. "Donna, that is exactly the kind of thinking we got out of Point Place to avoid."

"I thought we left Point Place to sort it out."

"Yes, we did," Jackie amended, taking her margarita. "But only under the heavy influence of alcohol and skin the color of caramel. Neither of which we have accomplished." She handed Donna her drink.

"Don't you want to talk about our problems? We can't run away from them forever."

"Oh, _you_ haven't tried hard enough."

Donna gave her a look. "Come on, Jackie, be serious. Are you telling me you don't want to talk about your breakup with Fez?"

"What's there left to say?" Jackie said, shrugging. "I am obviously a masochist because I couldn't fall in love with the one man who has done nothing but treat me exactly the way I wanted to be treated."

"You're not a masochist, okay?" Donna said, voice a breathy laugh. "Look, you can't help who you fall in love with, and you should know that better than anybody. Love isn't about getting what you want or being safe from hurt – it's about challenging each other to become better people, and being brave enough to _open_ yourself to hurt." Donna pointed at her. "_You _should also know that better than anybody."

"But how much hurt am I really supposed to take, Donna? When does enough become enough?" Jackie argued as she looked at her, a mixture of hurt, anger, and sadness in her expression. "Steven – he went too far."

Donna touched her arm sympathetically. "He did. But did that make you stop loving him?"

Jackie closed her eyes. "No."

* * *

Hyde was in his room, sorting through his things in an attempt to pack. W.B. had managed to get them on the next flight out, so the boys were all home, packing as fast as they could.

As he rummaged through a particular messy bundle of clothes in his closet – like he was ever going to bother organizing – his hand fell on a rectangular piece of thin cardboard. Hyde picked it up.

It was a Valentine's Day card Jackie had given him. On the front was a big, pink heart with the words 'Be Mine?' written underneath in red block letters. He opened it, and inside was a picture of him and Jackie sitting on the roof of the El Camino, sharing a kiss. He vaguely remembered one of Jackie's ex-cheerleader friends having taken it, one day when he came to pick her up from cheerleading practice.

Hyde wasn't one for corny pictures like that, but Jackie had been in that goddamn uniform, and had promised him some favors he couldn't have refused if he wanted to.

He gritted his teeth. Damn it, he wasn't supposed to think of her this way, still. Things had gone so horribly wrong between them so fast, and there was no rewind button on life. He wasn't even sure he'd go back and do things differently if he could. He was better off without her, wasn't he? He'd made sure to drive her away for sure, after all – insulting her, flaunting his relationship with Sam in front of her –

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a small inscription, written underneath the picture in Jackie's immaculate cursive.

_Because I'm yours, forever and always. I love you._

"Hyde?"

Jolted out of his thoughts, Hyde looked up to see Eric waiting by the door. He blinked profusely, unhooking his glasses from his shirt collar and putting them back on. "What's up, Forman?"

"Just making sure you're almost ready to go. Red agreed to drop us off at the airport, later, so heads up on that one."

"Cool. It felt like a foot-in-the-ass kind of day."

Eric shook his head, laughing slightly. "Hey, man," he said, tone serious. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hyde said, waving his hand dismissively. "What time are we leaving again?"

"In like two hours."

"Got it. Thanks man."

As soon as Eric was gone, Hyde resumed packing, folding shirts and jeans distractedly. He made sure to pack a couple Led Zeppelin records, a bottle of really good whiskey he'd stolen from W.B. way back when, and his favorite bowl.

Impulsively, Hyde slid Jackie's Valentine's Day card in one of the pockets of his suitcase, and snapped it shut before he could let himself think too much about what that meant.

* * *

"Oh my God," Donna gasped, pushing her hair out of her eyes. "That was the best effin' shot of tequila I've ever had."

Jackie nodded enthusiastically as she bit hard on her lime. "Bartender!" she said loudly over the pulsating music in the bar. "_Mas tequila, por favor!_"

"Your Spanish is coming along so nicely," Donna remarked, dabbing salt onto her hand.

"You can thank my mom."

"Cheers to that then," Donna said, licking the salt off her hand before she and Jackie simultaneously tilted their heads and took the shot.

The alcohol burned a smooth path down her throat, and Jackie bit another lime to relieve the sting. She'd never felt more alive.

"Come on, let's go dance!" she said, grabbing Donna by the hand and leading her to the dance floor. Jackie could feel the music pulsing through her veins as her body began to move in time with the rhythmic beat. She could feel the alcohol beginning to take effect as the room began to spin, Donna's equally blissed face the only thing that was in focus.

They stumbled into each other and began to laugh helplessly. "Donna," Jackie breathed in between hiccups of laughter. "Donna, I am _so_ drunk."

"Me _too_," she replied, collapsing into another fit of giggles as she held onto Jackie's hands for dear life. "This is the best night _ever_!"

A couple of men attempted to get them to dance with them. At one point, one of them – he looked reasonably attractive, but even through her alcohol-fueled haze, Jackie knew she should stay away – got a little bold and grabbed Jackie by the hips. She clumsily swatted his hands away. "Sorry _amigo_, I'm here with my girl, Donna."

But she was too intoxicated to actively drive him off, and he persisted, his hands tightening somewhat possessively on her waist as he began to move her hips in time with his.

"No," Jackie mumbled, head lolling on his shoulder as she tried in vain to push him away.

"Hey jackass, get off her!" Donna said, aggressively shoving him. He raised his hands in mock surrender, and said a few things in Spanish neither girls understood, but his tone of voice indicated that they probably weren't _too_ nice.

"Yeah, well right back at you!" Donna exclaimed, grabbing Jackie's hand in an effort to mutually steady themselves. "That's right – walk away before I kick your sorry little ass!"

She looped Jackie's arm around her shoulder, trying to get her to stand up. Jackie's head pivoted towards Donna, a grateful, drunk smile on her face. "Oh _thankyousomuch_ Donna," she slurred. "You saved me. You're like…you're like my big, giant knight in shining armor."

"Uh-huh," Donna said, placing her other hand on Jackie's waist. "I think that's enough for you. Let's go home."

Jackie nodded her head enthusiastically. "_Yes_. Let's go," she replied, as the girls stumbled their way out of the bar.

* * *

Eric took a seat next to Kelso, looking furious. "I can't believe they delayed our flight another hour!" he exclaimed. "We're going to be stuck here forever."

"Yeah, man, I mean what's the problem?" Kelso agreed, popping the tab of his soda. "Did they run out of gas or something?"

Hyde frowned in confusion. "The hell do you mean?"

"Like, is the plane so big they don't have enough gas to fill it up? I mean, _God_ Hyde look at how huge that thing is!" Kelso said, mouth splitting into a huge grin.

Eric shared a look with Hyde, as Fez brought a hand to his face and muttered something intelligible. Eric cleared his throat. "Well, all I know is, we've got about three more hours to kill, so we need to figure out what to do."

"Yeah," Hyde agreed. "We need to buckle down."

Barely five minutes later, the guys found themselves in an emptied janitor closet, smiling blissfully.

"We buckled down alright," Eric said, eyes glassy.

Kelso laughed. "Can't believe we're sitting in the Circle at the airport," he said. "Man, we're _awesome_!"

"We," Hyde proclaimed, scratching his jaw. "We are going to be flying, while flying. We're gong to be double flying!"

Fez stared somberly ahead. "I can't believe Jackie never loved me. Am I not loveable?" He turned to Kelso urgently. "Tell me – I need to know!"

"Woah, Fez, you're _totally_ loveable," Kelso assured. "I mean probably not as much as me, but you're up there."

Fez nodded. "That is true. You really are a loveable son-of-a-bitch."

"Man I can't wait until I see Donna," Eric said, nodding and smiling with purpose. "I'm going to tell her that I'll try harder this time around. That I want to be with her and I'm putting the past behind us where it belongs – yeah, that's right gentlemen. You're looking at a new and improved Eric Forman."

"Is this one gonna screw up as much as the other one did?" Hyde asked.

"Eh, probably," Eric replied.

"Well, that's good to know," Kelso said genuinely. "Because screwing up is what you do best, Eric."

"Yeah, you make life entertaining for us," Fez chimed in.

"Well, glad to see that my misery is what keeps you around."

Hyde slapped him on the back. "Thanks for that, Forman."

* * *

Jackie began to stir when the sun's bright rays began to creep through the blinds of the window. She squeezed her eyes, groaning slightly as she slowly and painstakingly sat up, cradling her head in one of her hands.

She had an awful headache.

Shifting around, she saw Donna still sleeping soundly beside her. They must've been so drunk they could only make it to the closest bedroom. Neither of them had bothered to change, and they had been so tired they'd slept on the covers. Jackie frowned as she tried to sort through her muddled thoughts, but all she could remember was the painful trek back from the bar to the villa. She'd barely been able to walk, and had to rely on Donna to support her.

Jackie grimaced as she stood up – she also remembered that pervert in the bar with an all too frightening clarity – and ran a hand through her hair. She needed a shower badly.

Careful not to wake Donna up, Jackie slowly crept to the bathroom, shed her clothes, and climbed into the shower. The feeling of hot water pelting onto her skin did wonders to her mood, and by the time she was done she felt immensely better. She toweled her hair dry and swept it up in a messy ponytail, grabbing a pretty turquoise sundress with white flower patterns from her closet.

Donna was still asleep, so Jackie carefully made her way downstairs, grabbing her purse on the way down. She was intent on going outside and shopping for some good hangover breakfast food.

She was greeted with the fresh, distinctly salty sea breeze, as she walked down the steps of the porch, and closed the tiny gate behind her. The sun was out, but it was still early enough so that it's warmth was pleasant, but not blistering. Jackie closed her eyes, breathing deeply in an attempt to take it all in.

When her and Donna had walked around yesterday, she recalled having come across a really nice bakery a few blocks away from their villa. Jackie began walking in its general direction, enjoying how gorgeous of a day it was.

She stopped at a small little store along the way, and picked up some orange juice, water, and some medicine. If Donna's practically catatonic state when she left was of any indication, she was going to need some, Jackie thought wryly to herself, as she completed her walk to the bakery, where she picked up freshly made bread and croissants.

Jackie took her time walking back, enjoying the gorgeous scenery. The neighborhood was a quaint, but lively one, all the houses painted a white that contrasted beautifully with the sky. If she walked along the strip, she could see the ocean, a glittering blue that almost matched the color of the sky. People had already begun flocking to the beach, parasols and towels in hand – some of them were even swimming.

Maybe if Donna didn't feel too sick, they could make their way there after breakfast, she mused, as she walked up the steps to the villa, and unlocked the door.

"Donna?" Jackie called out cautiously, stepping inside. "Donna, are you awake?"

"_Yes_," Donna groaned out, walking down the flight of stairs, hands covering her face. "And dear God, I wish I wasn't."

Jackie pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. "Did you take a shower?"

"I did. It didn't help any. I still feel like I want to throw up," Donna lamented. "How are you not feeling nearly as bad as I am?"

"Donna, I'm a Burkhart," Jackie explained patiently, as they made their way to the kitchen. "Burkhart's don't do hangovers. How do you think my mom's been able to keep up drinking the way she has?"

"Of course," Donna replied, taking a seat at the table and pillowing her head with her arms.

Jackie set the groceries down. "Well, you'll be glad to know that I picked up some medicine for you," she said, handing her a glass of water.

"Uh, thank you," Donna said gratefully. "You're like my miniature knight in shining armor."

"Oh be quiet," Jackie said. "I'm gonna go outside and try to find Ricardo, okay? I want to see if he knows any good restaurants around."

"Okay."

Jackie stepped outside and circled around the villa, wondering to herself if Ricardo's house was nearby. He'd found them pretty quickly, after all.

She stopped dead in her tracks immediately, however. Her eyes were wide, expression a mixture of disbelief and surprise. "Steven?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** First of all, I would like to say _thank you so much_ to all of those who reviewed my first chapter. It makes me so happy to hear that people love my stories as much as I do. I hope you like this second chapter as well, and would love to hear your thoughts about it. Thank you for making me such a happy writer :)


	3. 3

**3. **

Jackie could feel the blood rushing out of her face and pound through her veins instead. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think – she was staring straight into Hyde's deep blue eyes.

Of all the goddamn times he wasn't wearing his sunglasses, he just _had_ to go pick this one. It always did things to her, when he wasn't wearing them – and today was no exception, especially when they seemed entirely too wide and too intense at the same time.

She needed to get it together. She needed to breathe. "Oh my God," she finally said. "Steven, what the hell are you doing here?"

He opened his mouth, "I –"

"Guys, look! Hyde found Jackie!" Kelso exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his arms as he ran over to them.

Jackie's mouth gaped open as she watched with disbelieving eyes Eric and Fez make their way over too.

_Oh God, __**Fez**_, she thought hysterically to herself. _I'm going to throw up._ Outwardly, she made sure to retain her composure – her Zen, as Hyde had once taught her – and balled her hands into tight fists. She stomped her foot. "What the hell is this?" she screeched. "Are you _crashing _my precious vacation time?"

Eric held his hands up in a placating gesture. "Listen, Jackie, I know this may be hard to believe but this wasn't all about y–"

"Jackie, light of my day, breaker of my heart. We need to talk," Fez proclaimed.

"Or maybe it is," Eric muttered to himself.

Jackie shook her head, shaking with a mixture of emotions ranging from anger, to shock. "No. I left because I didn't _want_ to talk. _Donna_," she stressed, glaring at Eric. "And I didn't want to talk. I am _done_ talking." Her eyes softened slightly when they landed on Fez. "I'm sorry Fez, but everything I wanted to say was in that letter. So I think it's best if you guys go."

"Oh come on, Jackie," Kelso said. "We just got here – we haven't even checked out Mexican butt yet."

She frowned at him and crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently. The boys didn't move an inch. She swallowed thickly as she felt a distinctly familiar gaze bore into her, but she couldn't look at Hyde – not now.

"Uh, I might be overextending myself a little here," Eric finally said, cutting through the tension. "But shouldn't you be heading on your own way too?"

Jackie snorted. "Yeah, so you guys can conveniently follow me to my house. Not going to fall for that."

"Jackie is that you?" Donna said, choosing that exact moment to walk outside, hands grasping at her temples gingerly. "Oh my God, I feel like my head's going to burst –" She stopped dead in her tracks when she looked up, expression an identical mixture of horror and surprise that Jackie had been sporting earlier. "_What the hell?_"

"Surprise!" Kelso exclaimed. He turned to Jackie. "Hey, since Donna showed us where you guys live, is it okay if we stay?"

Donna's eyes were wide. "Oh my God."

Before the girls could fully register what was happening, the boys breezed smoothly past them, heading towards the villa.

That was all it took for Jackie to snap out of it. "Hey wait!" she called out to them furiously. "You can't stay!"

"Oh come on," Kelso said.

"We promise, there will be no talking," Eric vowed, elbowing Fez in the ribs and raising his eyebrows at him. "_Right_?"

"What? No there has to be –", Fez's eyes widened in understanding, "I mean, yes, yes of course."

Donna and Jackie glanced at each other, hesitant. Feeling it down to her core that this was going to come back and bite her in the ass, Jackie closed her eyes momentarily and took a deep breath. "Fine. You guys can stay with us."

Kelso cheered as the guys made their way to the villa. Donna folded her arms, staring at them as they walked in. "You know there's gonna be talking, right?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Jackie replied, as they joined the boys inside. "Alright, guys listen. There are three bedrooms in this house. Donna and I will take the main one upstairs. There's one with two twin beds, and one with a king. You guys figure it out by yourselves."

"I call twin," Hyde said.

"I call other twin!" Eric said afterward immediately.

"I call – oh man! That's no fair!" Kelso accused. He blanched a little when Fez tapped on his shoulder.

Fez's voice was calm, but deeply threatening. "Are you saying I am not good enough to sleep next to, Kelso?"

"No man, but you've got to admit it'd be a little weird…"

"Are you saying I'm _weird_?" Fez asked, voice rising.

Kelso shook his head wildly. "I'm saying it's just gonna be a little weird – wait, where're you going?"

"_I'm _going to our room to unpack," Fez said decidedly, looking anything but calm.

"But Fez –"

"I said room!"

"Hey, Kelso," Hyde said, half-amused, half-sneering. "When you and your girlfriend make up, how about a game of volleyball?"

"Fine, let me just go talk to him," Kelso said, rolling his eyes as he dragged his suitcase to the room he would be sharing with Fez. Jackie bent her head down so that no one would see her smile – Kelso hadn't bothered correcting Hyde when he'd called Fez his girlfriend.

Before her thoughts could begin shifting to all the times Hyde had made her laugh, Jackie turned to Donna. "Wanna hit the beach?"

"_Yes_, please. And that open bar next to the parasols," Donna added.

Jackie nodded emphatically. "Good idea." She rummaged through her purse for a brief minute, retrieving her house keys. She braced herself internally, and walked towards Hyde.

"Steven," she began, slightly unnerved as she looked straight into his eyes. He still hadn't bothered to put his sunglasses on. "Since we only have two sets of keys, you guys can have this one, and Donna and I will share the other. You know, just in case something happens," she said quickly, and placed the keys in the open palm of his hand.

_There it was_. She distinctly felt the bolt of electricity that charged through her entire body when her fingertips brushed Hyde's. A part of Jackie absolutely loathed the fact that the spark was still there, alive and breathing between them. The other part of her – well, she'd rather not think about.

The surprise in Hyde's eyes gave him away immediately. But it was gone almost as soon as it had appeared. He pocketed the keys. "That's cool," he replied, his Zen mask back on.

Slightly annoyed, but not surprised, Jackie nodded her head curtly once before she turned to Donna. "Beach?"

"Let's go."

They couldn't get out of the house fast enough.

Once outside, Jackie took a deep, calming breath, letting the sea breeze calm her down. She pushed any thoughts she might have about Hyde as far from her mind as she could.

"So, what was that right there?" Donna asked after a minute.

Jackie shook her head wryly – of course, she couldn't let go of Hyde that easily. "They needed keys," she replied simply.

"And you couldn't give them to the other guys because?"

She glanced at Donna briefly, eyes shifting skyward in a moment of unabashed honesty. "I wanted to see if it was still there," she whispered.

Donna frowned. "If what was still there?"

"You know," Jackie replied. "The spark."

"And was it?" Donna asked quietly. She didn't need an answer though – it was there in Jackie's eyes.

They needed a change of subject.

"Well," Donna said after a minute. "Talk about crashing."

"I know. What do you think they're trying to do?" Jackie asked, immensely grateful that Donna decided not to press it.

As they walked down the path to the beach – and to the open bar – Donna glanced at the house, a wry smile on her face. "Oh, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

They took a seat on the woven stool chairs, enjoying the shade the bar offered and the hot Mexican weather. Jackie waved the bartender over. "Strawberry daiquiri, _por favor_," she said.

"Um, I'll have a mojito," Donna said. "_Gracias_."

"You sure alcohol's the wisest choice right now, Donna?" Jackie teased, as they waited for their orders. "You _did_ have the hangover from hell just a minute ago."

"_Still_ have the hangover from hell," Donna corrected. "But after the stunt those jackasses pulled, I _deserve_ to drink."

"Hear, hear," Jackie said wryly.

They sat in companionable silence for a while, Jackie drumming her fingers on the table thoughtfully. "Hey, Donna," she began somewhat awkwardly. "What did you – you know – feel when you saw Eric?"

"The same thing I felt when I thought I was pregnant," Donna answered honestly. "My heart stopped, and then went ba-boom, ba-boom! Like Daisy Ducks'."

"You think he's going to try and talk to you?"

"Probably, but I'm sure we'll find out in no time," Donna inclined her head discretely to the side, and when Jackie turned, she saw the boys heading outside, volleyball already being kicked around by Kelso and Hyde.

Jackie's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Hyde sure knew how to rock the hell out of swim shorts. And – she hated herself for squinting – did he get more…built?

Thankfully, his shades were back on. _Small mercies_, she thought to herself.

The bartender handed them their drinks and, thanking him, Jackie began to sip on her daiquiri.

"Is it good?" Donna asked, taking an experimental sip of her mojito as well.

"If pink had a flavor, _this _would be it," she replied. "Here; try it."

"Don't mind if I do," Donna said, as they switched their drinks.

Jackie turned around, her back to the bar, looking around. The ocean was a wonderful shade of aquamarine, the sand so fine it almost looked white. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the boys playing volleyball.

She took a sip of the mojito. She would _not_ let those boys ruin her vacation. "Oh my God," she said, handing the mojito back to Donna. "How do they make these things taste so much better here?"

"I don't know, but if there's a recipe, we need to get our hands on that thing."

Jackie smiled at Donna slyly. "Maybe you could charm the bartender into giving us the recipe with your 'gorgeous American' look."

"Why don't _you_ do it?"

Jackie scoffed. "_Please_. My looks should be put to use for something more classy – like getting into a club."

"Uh-huh, classy."

"Hey – which one of us kissed a milkman?"

Donna groaned. "Seriously, _stop _bringing that up! I still have nightmares about it."

Jackie laughed, as she played with the straw of her drink. Her laugh tapered off immediately when she saw Fez walking in their direction. "Oh God."

Apparently, Donna saw him too. "Time's up," she said sympathetically. "Good luck."

"Yeah, yeah," Jackie muttered, steeling herself. "Whatever."

"Jackie," Fez began. "We need to talk."

"Alright." She stood up, leaving her drink with Donna. "Let's talk."

* * *

Hyde bumped the volleyball back to Eric, taking his eyes off the game momentarily to watch Fez and Jackie walk away from the bar and down the beach.

"So Fez bit the bullet," Eric casually remarked, volleying the ball to Kelso with an overhand pass.

"Don't know why," Kelso said, in a surprising moment of wisdom. "Jackie's not gonna get back together with him." He passed the ball to Hyde.

Not breaking his stride, Hyde bumped it back to him. "Why'd you say that?" he asked.

"She's got that look," Kelso replied, bumping the ball to Eric. The three of them were perfectly in sync, a well-oiled machine from years of playing ball games together in Eric's front yard. "It's the same look she had when we broke up for good, and if she didn't get back together with _this_," he gestured towards his body knowingly as Eric passed the ball to Hyde. "No way is she getting back with Fez. She doesn't love him."

"Just like that?" Eric said.

"Well that, and they haven't slept together."

Hyde caught the ball, effectively betraying his surprise. "_What_?"

"Yeah," Eric said, wiping his mouth. "_What_? You're telling me he and Jackie haven't had sex? Like, at all?"

Kelso hesitated for a split-second, and then nodded. He gestured to Hyde, who snapped out of it, and served the ball. "Yeah," he replied. "But Fez said I wasn't supposed to tell, so you know – keep it between us."

"I can't believe it," Eric said, eyes wide, passing the ball to Hyde. "They've been going out for what? Like a month? How long did she hold out on you, Hyde?"

"Not that long," he replied vaguely. In reality, it was exactly a week after they'd begun hooking up. He remembered with an all too frightening clarity; fed up with people always interrupting their make-out trysts in the basement, Jackie had decided to join him – in the shower.

Hands down, one of the hottest sexual encounters he'd ever had.

"So I guess she never did love him," Eric mused, kicking the ball in the air towards Kelso, who bumped it to Hyde.

"How could she? She never stopped loving this one," Kelso said, gesturing to Hyde. "Good job ruining that by the way, tool."

Hyde's expression remained placid – the picture of Zen. "Whatever," he said, passing the ball to Eric.

He _was _a tool.

* * *

"Jackie, help me understand," Fez pleaded, as they walked along the strip, the ocean's cool water occasionally lapping at their feet. "I thought we were good together."

"We were," she replied automatically, crossing her arms at her chest. "It wasn't enough."

"_Why_? Why wasn't it enough?"

Jackie stopped walking, staring straight at him. "Fez, I told you why in the letter," she said, hating herself for making him go through this. "You were great – perfect. I was safe with you, but being safe isn't the same as being in love. And I want that – I want love."

Fez was looking at her with crazed, desperate eyes. "But Jackie, if you could just give us more time…"

"It won't help," she replied, completely sure of herself. "I'm so sorry Fez. Love isn't something you can work at."

"Maybe if you could've just given us the chance to really be _together_," Fez said bitterly.

Jackie felt tears beginning to sting her eyes. "Fez, that's not fair. I wasn't ready. I told you, after Steven –"

"I know," Fez interrupted her. He smiled at her, but she could tell it was forced. "I'm sorry. I just want to understand…"

"There's nothing to understand," Jackie replied gently. "You're either in love or you're not. There's someone out there, ready to fall in love with you – but that someone's not me."

* * *

Donna leaped from her seat immediately when she saw Jackie making her way back. "How did it go?" she asked, handing Jackie her drink back.

"Awful," she replied, taking a healthy swig. "I think I broke him."

Donna grimaced in sympathy. "At least you were honest."

"I believe the word you're looking for is bitch, Donna," Jackie said, though her tone was harmless.

Donna rolled her eyes, but a smile was curving at the edge of her mouth. Shame on her for doubting she'd lost Jackie, if just for one second. "Of course – Jackie Beulah Burkhart, queen of the bitches. How could I forget?"

Jackie slapped her arm. "Don't use my middle name again."

"Girl fight!"

Both girls shared a wry glance with each other. "Stop trying to get us to fight, Michael," Jackie said. "It's just not going to happen."

"Well then, I'm not going to stop until it _does_ happen," Kelso said, taking a seat at the bar, joined by Eric, Hyde and – Jackie noted with a sinking heart – a depressed-looking Fez.

The boys all ordered beer, except Fez, who asked for a Pink Lady. Hyde frowned, hitting him on the arm.

"Aie!" Fez exclaimed, holding his bruised arm gingerly. "What was that for?"

"For ordering a Pink Lady, man!" Hyde said.

"Come on Fez," Eric said, nodding his head a little. "You _kind_ of had that coming."

"Yeah," Kelso piped in earnestly. "You know you're in trouble if someone as girly as Forman says that."

Eric rolled his eyes, letting the back of his arms rest on the table. Involuntarily, he brushed against Donna.

He swallowed thickly. Somehow, through their fumbling around at the bar, he ended up next to Donna. Though he certainly wasn't going to complain, it did make him nervous.

And if the way Donna kept playing with strands of her hair was of any indication, she was too. The gesture made his mouth curve nostalgically – he used to tease Donna about it, calling it her 'nervous tell'. Needless to say, she didn't like it.

Only one of the many things he found endearing about her.

He was broken out of his Donna-infused haze when Kelso – who had conveniently wedged himself between the two girls – wrapped an arm around each one and squeezed them to him. "So ladies, any plans?"

They simultaneously shot him disgusted looks. "Get drunk until we forget you guys are here," Jackie said in an overly sweet tone, lifting his arm.

"Or, or," Kelso said, wrapping his arm around her again. "We could _all_ get drunk until we forget we're here – and you girls take your clothes off."

"Ew Kelso!" Donna said, laughing as she slapped his arm away. "Gross!"

"Man, sounds like a good plan to me," Hyde said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Of course it does," Jackie muttered under her breath, unable to resist the jab.

Hyde heard her loud and clear though. "Don't dish it out if you can't take it," he sneered, as he got up, beer in hand. "I'm out of here."

"Hyde, where're you going?" Kelso called out.

"Wherever the 'stache takes me."

Jackie could feel her blood boiling as she watched him walk away. Her drink suddenly looked entirely too unappealing. "I need a minute," she said, walking in the opposite direction.

Fez and Kelso shared a look. "Me after Hyde, you after Jackie?" Fez suggested.

"Yup."

As they both jumped out of their seats, Donna bit her lip; inwardly preparing herself for what she felt like was the inevitable.

"I just want to know why," Eric said quietly, after a few moments had passed, and it became clear none of their friends were returning.

Donna didn't pretend to misunderstand. "Eric, you can't deny that things haven't really been normal since you came back."

"It's _only_ been a month, Donna," he argued, a little hurt. "And was it so bad you felt like you had to leave the country?"

Donna bit down on the straw of her mojito to keep from snapping at him. "Let me be clear Eric – I didn't run away. In fact, I didn't even know I was leaving until the day of."

He blinked, completely caught off-guard. "Are you telling me it just…happened?"

"Listen, I know you weren't here, but you have to realize; I wasn't myself," Donna admitted. "I was hurt, confused – it wasn't pretty. I lashed out at _Jackie_." She closed her eyes. "I was a horrible friend to everyone, but it was always tenfold with her."

Eric sat in stunned silence.

"You coming back kind of opened my eyes to how awful I was in a way."

"It did?"

"Yeah," Donna said. "Because, when things between us weren't getting back to normal, I realized there was no one I could go talk to. So, I went to Jackie's apartment to apologize, grovel – whatever it took – about how big of an ass I'd been to her, when I saw her all packed up."

Donna took a breath, eyes glassing over in slight wonder. "She just looked at me, you know? And then offered me to come with her. I didn't need her to ask me twice." Drink finished, Donna set her glass on the table. "This isn't just about you, Eric. This is about me getting my best friend back. Me and you – honestly, I'm not sure I'm ready to deal with me and you. That was kind of the whole point of me leaving," she said, attempting to crack a joke.

"But Donna, I love –"

She raised her hand up, but her eyes were soft. "California's not gonna work here," she said.

Eric flushed, and wisely shut his mouth.

* * *

Jackie walked in direction of the villa, both furious and smarting from Hyde's retort.

What a jackass he was.

"Jackie!"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around, eyebrows rising when she caught sight of Kelso. "Michael? What are you doing?"

"Don't listen to Hyde," he said instead. "He's being stupid – you both are a little."

Jackie couldn't resist the small smile that graced her mouth. Talk about pot and kettle. "Why'd you say that?"

"I got you guys back together once didn't I?" He said, jutting his chest out proudly. "I'm kind of the Hyde and Jackie authority here, let's be real."

She looked away, somber. "It's different this time."

"No, no it's not," he said. "Look – I don't know what went on with you and Hyde when I left, but from where I'm standing, nothing's changed."

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her like was the most obvious thing in the world. "You want to be with him and he wants to be with you…_duh_."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I honestly didn't expect this chapter to be this long – and I didn't expect it to take the slightly angsty tone like it did towards the end but after season 8, I feel like all stories have to get a little angsty.

Anyway, don't forget to drop in a review! I would love to hear what you guys think! :)


	4. 4

**4.**

It was night, and the hot, humid Mexican weather was suffocating Jackie. She couldn't sleep.

As she rolled over once again, tangling her legs in the thick sheets, Jackie spied Donna, breathing evenly, fast asleep. The hangover headache she'd been nursing all day had hit her full force at some point in the evening, and a glass of water and some ibuprofen later, she'd been out cold.

Jackie stared at her enviously, sighing as she got out of bed. She slipped on her silky kimono and headed downstairs quietly. Maybe some fresh air would help her get to sleep.

She stepped onto the porch, tensing involuntarily when she spotted Hyde already there, leaning on the railing, a beer bottle in hand.

He turned around, one eyebrow rising in faint surprise. He tilted his head. "Hey," he greeted.

Jackie put her hands up as she joined him next to the railing. "_Not_ here to fight, Steven. So I'd really appreciate it if you didn't throw insults my way."

"Wasn't gonna, doll," he murmured, the nickname slipping from his lips absently, as he handed her the beer bottle.

Jackie felt her pulse stop, then quicken, as she took the beer bottle from his hands. The nickname had taken her completely off-guard, but it was the beer in her hands that made her hate the way her insides were melting. Over the years, she had come to know Hyde very well – had become attuned to him as one so often does with the person they fall head-over-heels in love with – and she'd learned to read in between the lines of his every gesture. This, she thought, hiding her smile as she took a sip, _this_ was a peace offering.

She handed the bottle back to him. "Any reason you're up?" she asked, wrapping her kimono more tightly around her as the cold ocean breeze swept her way.

"Can't sleep," Hyde said simply, drinking a mouthful of the beer. He turned to her as he handed it back. "You?"

"Same," she admitted, placing her elbows on the railing. She felt oddly nervous – this was the first time they'd been alone in as long as she could remember.

As they continued passing the beer bottle between them, Jackie chanced a glance at Hyde; even without his glasses on, he looked the perfect picture of calm. She wondered if it was Zen, until she remembered that nighttime was when he always did best. An insomniac to the bone, he'd only been able to sleep through the night if she was sleeping beside him.

The thought brought a nostalgic smile to Jackie's face.

"Something funny?" Hyde asked, amused, as he handed her the bottle.

She quickly snatched it out of his hands. "What? Nothing's funny," she sniffed, trying desperately to hide her embarrassment. "Shut your pie hole."

Hyde's blue eyes were glittering. "I thought there was going to be no fighting," he said.

"_I _promised no such thing."

"Suit yourself."

He looked so at ease, she thought to herself, unable to resist the urge to look at him again, more at peace than she'd ever seen him be in a long time. Was it because of the alcohol? The weather? The change in location?

Had Point Place poisoned him as much as it had poisoned her?

"This is weird, right?" she asked, laughing nervously as she picked at the bottle's label.

"What? You and me being civil towards each other?" he replied, sliding his gaze towards her.

Their eyes met, and Jackie swore she could feel that same electric atmosphere build up in the space between them. She swallowed, and averted her eyes. "Yeah."

Hyde shrugged noncommittally. "I'm not gonna complain. Less energy spent, you know?"

Jackie's eyebrows rose. "Uh-huh."

He straightened, mouth curving. "Come on, Jackie. You know what I mean. Do you really want to question it?"

Her fingers were still picking at the bottle's label. "I guess not." She hesitated, lifting her eyes to meet his gaze squarely. The intensity of his blue eyes never failed to take her breath away. "Why are you being so nice to me, Steven?" she whispered.

Hyde approached her, raising his hand tentatively to brush a stray lock of hair away from her face. "Do I need a reason after being such a dick to you, doll?" his voice was low, and Jackie closed her eyes. Dear God, she'd missed his touch.

"People don't just go from being total assholes to being nice, Steven."

His tone was dry, "Let's just say the message was driven home hard." He brought his hand back down, and Jackie instantly felt the weight of the loss.

Her curiosity was peaked, but in a rare moment of generosity – or some combination of sleep deprivation and alcohol – she decided not to push it. "Okay."

"So, are we cool?"

Jackie thought about it for a moment – was there really a point to dwell in the past? It had already come and gone, after all. Maybe it was time to forward?

_We'll see_. Her mouth inched upwards as she handed Hyde the beer bottle. "Yeah," she said. "We're cool."

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Donna said, placing her fork down. "You guys are _cool_, now?"

"I guess, yeah," Jackie said picking at her food.

They were at a seafood restaurant not too far away from the villa. Like so many other things in Cancún, it was built directly on the beach. Jackie and Donna had managed to get a table that directly overlooked the ocean, separated only by a glass screen.

The boys hadn't been invited, of course. This was still _their_ vacation after all.

"Wow," Donna whistled, visibly impressed. "That's pretty incredible for you and Hyde. People don't just magically come around."

Jackie's eyes widened. "That's what _I _said to him," she replied, frowning slightly. "He mentioned something about the message being driven to him."

Donna shrugged, resting her chin in the palm of her hand contemplatively. "You think one of the guys sat him down or something?"

"Don't know – didn't ask."

"Whoa," Donna said, putting her fork down theatrically. "Who are you, and what have you done with Jackie Burkhart?"

Jackie stared at her, annoyed, flicking a piece of tissue her way. "Would you _please_ be serious?"

"Alright, alright, my bad," Donna coughed as she tried – and failed – to cover her laugh. "So what happened next?"

Jackie remained silent, taking a forkful of her marinated fish instead.

Donna's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Oh God, what did you do?"

"Nothing!" Jackie answered defensively. Donna raised an unconvinced eyebrow. "Nothing," she repeated. "Look, we just sat down and talked until sunrise and that's it."

"That's _it_? What the hell?"

She winced. "Jeez Donna, settle down. Your pitch was just as high as Eric's."

Donna sent her a warning glance. "So?" she pressed. "What _did_ you guys talk about?"

"Nothing, really," Jackie replied, eyebrows knotting in contemplation. "We just joked around for the most part. It was…nice." Her voice had gone down a few notches. "I forgot how much fun Steven could be."

"Yeah, considering how big an ass he's been to you, I'm not surprised."

"Maybe he wants to change," Jackie argued, not knowing where the sudden urge to defend him had come from. Everything Donna had said had run through her mind at some point during the day. Was she really willing to trust him again – to open up herself to the possibility of being hurt?

_No_. But Jackie wasn't a quitter; she believed in the second chances her parents had never bothered giving her. If Hyde was willing to show he'd changed, she would hear him out – she'd just have to do it in a way that wouldn't get her hurt in the process.

"For your sake, I hope so," Donna said, as they stood up, ready to head home. "Just – be careful, okay Jackie? It takes a lot to make someone as stubborn as Hyde realize how big of a tool he is."

Jackie smiled, grateful for Donna's concern. "I know. Thanks, D."

* * *

_**48 Hours Earlier**_

The boys walked into the airport, dragging their suitcases behind them, ready to check in.

As they got in line, Red tapped Hyde's shoulder. "Steven," he began. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Hyde was immediately wary – had he seen them try to hide the stash? Damn it, he knew he should've told Eric to hold on to it! "Sure," he replied, after a few tense seconds. He turned around. "Forman, would you hold on to my suitcase for a sec?"

"Okay," Eric said uncertainly, his shoulders tensing up as he watched Red and Hyde walk a few feet away.

Hyde cleared his throat. "What's up, Red?"

Red dug his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Steven, you know I don't usually tell you what to do, but Kitty asked me to and you know –"

"You're whipped," Hyde said bluntly.

Red gave him a look. "And you're going to have my foot in your ass if you don't shut it, okay?"

Hyde wisely pressed his lips together.

"Anyway," Red coughed. "You know I don't like to get involved in your personal business, because you usually do a good job of handling it by yourself. But Steven, lately, you seemed to have a knack for _screwing_ yourself."

Hyde's expression remained placid. "Red, man, what are you talking about?"

"The Loud One, Steven," he replied. "Why'd you have to go screw that up? She'd gotten your head set straight, got you to buckle down and reconnect with your father. Not to mention, she was a hell of a lot less loud with you around!"

Hyde's mouth set into a hard line. "It just didn't work out, man."

"Isn't that a little too convenient?" Red said. "Clearly marrying a hooker had nothing to do with it."

"She was a stripper."

Red took a step threateningly closer to Hyde. "Don't be smart with me, Steven."

"Yes sir."

Red exhaled, placing his hand on Hyde's shoulder. "Now listen to me, son. You're a smart man, which is why I'm still not sure how you've managed to screw up as much you did. But this is your chance to make it right. You need to get your head out of your ass, man up, and be nice to the Loud One, because no one's gonna be willing to put up with your crap as much as she is, okay?"

Hyde stayed silent, and Red squeezed his shoulder a little harder. "She loves you, Steven, that's why she ran away. Not because of Ali Baba over there," he said. "And I know you love her. Trust me when I say there is nothing more cowardly than hiding from your feelings. Now I know you're not a coward, Steven," he continued. "So stop being a dumbass and tell the Loud One how you feel. Maybe then she'll quiet down. And for God's sake, shave that damn thing off while you're at it, alright?"

That earned him a smile. "Alright."

* * *

When the girls walked into the villa, they found the boys sitting on the ground, having a Circle.

Kelso was the first to spot them. He smiled at them goofily. "The ladies are back!" he said. "Wanna join?"

They shared a look. "Do you even need to ask?" Jackie said, hurrying over as the boys moved around to make room for them.

As fate would have it, Jackie found herself sitting next to Hyde, who'd just received the bowl from Fez.

She loved to watch Hyde take a hit – something about the way his mouth looked as he worked the smoke into his lungs was just so sensual to her.

Her eyes widened. "Steven!" she exclaimed, unable to help herself, as he passed on the bowl to her. "You shaved your mustache!"

Hyde grunted as the other boys shared a laugh. "You did, didn't you, _Steven_," Eric said sweetly. "Why don't you tell them what happened?"

"Yeah, Hyde," Donna said, highly entertained, pausing to take a hit off the bowl. "Tell us."

"Let me, let me!" Fez exclaimed excitedly. "Kelso and I snuck into Hyde's room when he was asleep, and we shaved it into a Hitler mustache!"

"You should've seen it guys," Kelso said in wonder, staring at Hyde victoriously through a THC-infused haze. "It was beautiful. A _karma_ burn!"

Fez giggled. "Karma burn! Good one Kelso," he said, tapping him on the back.

"All I can say is," Hyde began. "The joke's on you guys. I was planning on shaving it off anyway."

"Really? That porn 'stache worked so well for you," Eric said, sticking his bottom lip out. Hyde calmly reached around Jackie and Donna and hit him hard on the arm.

"How's that bruise working for you, Forman?"

"Can't feel it – still on Cloud Nine, my friend," Eric replied, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly as Donna passed the bowl to him.

"You guys had lunch yet?" Donna asked.

"No," Fez replied. "We're waiting for the munchies to set in."

"By the way Fez," Hyde said. "It's pronounced _monechies_."

"It's true," Kelso agreed. Fez glanced at him doubtfully. "What? Would I lie to you, man?"

"We're only looking out for you, Fez," Eric chimed in.

"Ah, English, you continue to escape me, you magnificent bastard!"

Jackie and Donna shared a knowing glance.

"Hey guys," Kelso began, as he passed the bowl to Hyde. "Have you ever noticed that the sea looks blue, but when you scoop the water out it's transparent? It's like magic, man!"

"You know what else is magic?" Hyde said. "The fact that you're a functioning human being."

Kelso nodded. "You know one of my teachers said that to me once."

"Only once?" Eric asked, staring at him.

"She probably stopped when Michael started sleeping with her," Jackie pointed out.

"Way to ruin my story, Jackie" Kelso said, offended.

"Guys," Donna said excitedly. "We should _totally_ go out clubbing tonight."

"You know, that sounds like a lot of fun," Jackie replied. "Clubbing."

Eric nodded. "Clubbing."

"Clubbing," Hyde agreed.

"Clubbing," Kelso said.

Fez shrugged, eyes glittering. "Clubbybing!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well things are definitely going to be picking up pace from here, that much I can say. Thank you again for the wonderful reviews - they're what keep me writing! :) Please don't hesitate to drop a review and tell me what you thought about this chapter!


	5. 5

**5.**

"Seriously, how much longer is this going to take?"

Jackie shut her eyes and rubbed her temples. "For the last time, Eric," she said in between gritted teeth, fighting the urge to snap at him. "I don't know."

They were currently at a rental car agency, waiting for the man who'd been assisting them to bring the necessary papers. They had all unanimously agreed that a car would be a wise thing to have, especially if they intended on going out clubbing later that evening. Since Jackie had rented the villa in her name, it made sense that she should be the one to sign the car lease as well.

The reason why _Eric_ had to be the one to go with her, however, still completely eluded Jackie.

Clearly, the feeling was mutual.

"Now I know why no one's ever seen the Devil," Eric muttered. "No one's ever bothered to think that it might be a _girl_."

"Don't get too close or I might poke you with my pitchfork," Jackie sniped back.

A pause.

"That sounded dirty didn't it?" Eric said.

"Yeah, yeah it did." Jackie grimaced. "Can't believe I'm too tired to burn _you_."

"You used to be a lot better at it too when you were with Hyde," Eric pointed out. "A lot less bitchy too."

Jackie shot him a look. "Yeah, well, you were a lot less twitchy when you were with Donna."

Eric winced. "Touché," he conceded. "I was asking for that."

"Finally," she said. "_Something _we can agree on."

They stood in silence for a while, Jackie drumming her pen distractedly on the desk as they waited for the salesclerk to come back. She was growing more and more antsy by the minute – how long could some stupid papers take?

"Hey Jackie," Eric cleared his throat awkwardly. "Does…does Donna talk about me…to you – at all?"

Jackie snorted. "You're crazy if you seriously think I'm gonna answer that."

"Oh come on," he pressed. "Like you've got something better to do."

She bared her teeth in an acidic smile. "I could _not _answer you. That's something."

Eric lifted his eyes skyward. "Darth Vader _had_ to be easier to deal with than this," he muttered to himself. He switched tactics. "Listen, Jackie, how about you think of it as an exchange of information? I could tell you something about Hyde."

Jackie's steady pen drumming stuttered for a split-second. She looked up at Eric. "What makes you think I want to know anything about _Hyde_?"

"Oh I don't know," Eric said, pretending to think about it. "He did mention something about you guys hanging out together until the crack of dawn –"

"Really? Steven told you about it?" Jackie said, betraying her Zen momentarily. "What'd he say?"

Eric's mouth curved upwards slyly. "Remember: _exchange_," he sing-songed.

She closed her eyes briefly. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Does she still love me?"

"If you need me to answer that, then Eric, you've got a bigger problem on your hands," Jackie retorted smoothly, crossing her arms.

"Okay, okay. Do I still have a chance with her?" he rephrased, his voice trembling slightly towards the end.

Jackie regarded him. If there was one thing to be said about Eric Forman, it was that he had just about the worst poker face she had ever seen. She felt herself relent; his bad poker face was just a result of how truly and utterly genuine he was in what he felt and believed, a quality that was so rare in people nowadays.

"It depends," Jackie answered honestly. "You hurt Donna a lot when you left. And yeah, to be fair, she wasn't exactly perfect either," she amended before Eric could interrupt. "But you leaving for Africa really did a number on her – you've left her so many times already, how's this time going to be any different?"

"So what? I have to prove to her that I won't leave?" he asked, eyebrows raised in slight surprise.

"No. You have to prove that she can _trust_ you not to."

The salesclerk chose that particular moment to reemerge, a sheepish smile on his face as he handed her the papers, muttering what sounded like an apology in Spanish.

Jackie waved her hand. "Whatever you're saying, save it. I've probably already heard it," she said, signing the documents with a flourish. She slid them across the desk, and the salesclerk handed her the keys, talking animatedly and gesturing towards his right.

She twirled the keys in her hand, and nodded. "Okay, car's this way Eric," she said, turning to the salesclerk. "_Gracias_."

Eric upped his pace to catch up to her. "Wait, you understand Spanish?"

"If you count my mom teaching me how to order any type of drink I want – which I don't – then no," Jackie replied. "But I'm very good at charades."

When they reached their car – a non-descript Toyota, painted in dark blue – Jackie quickly unlocked it and climbed in, sliding the key in the ignition.

"So," Eric began. "About Donna –"

"Nuh-uh," Jackie shook her finger at him, mouth curving into a wicked smirk. "You said _exchange_. It's my turn now."

He stared at her in disbelief as she pulled out the directions Ricardo had so kindly written down for her when he'd dropped them off. "You're evil," Eric said.

"Well, they do call me the Devil. Have to live up to that name somehow," she said easily as she drove out of the parking lot. "So start talking. What did Steven say?"

"Not much, really. You know Hyde," Eric replied. "He did say that you guys being cool was no worse than bowling."

Jackie could feel the corners of her mouth turning upwards. "He did?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, he did. That's the Hyde equivalent to a compliment, you know," Eric added.

Her insides warmed. "Yeah," she said, a faraway look in her eyes. "I know."

* * *

Jackie inched slightly towards the mirror as she applied the finishing touches to her makeup. She smiled as she glanced at herself, satisfied, and dabbed a touch of her favorite perfume on her neck, behind her ears, and on her wrists.

"Ready?" she called to Donna, who was still in the bathroom, setting her hair.

"Almost," Donna called back, emerging a minute later, wearing a green dress that complimented her eyes very nicely. It settled several inches above her knee, and she had enhanced the slightly plunging neckline with a silver necklace.

Jackie clapped her hands. "Donna! You've really made an effort!" she exclaimed, impressed, as she circled around her. "Look at you – you're almost as pretty as me."

Donna rolled her eyes. " Gee, thanks Jackie," she said wryly, but her eyes were shining. "You don't look bad yourself."

Jackie twirled around, showing off her skintight black dress. She'd swept her hair up in a messy bun, tying it at the back with a red clip that matched the shade of her heels and lipstick. "Thanks, but I knew that already," Jackie said airily, grabbing Donna's hand as she led her to the staircase. "Come on – the boys should be ready by now."

They descended the steps and wandered over to the living room, only to find that the boys were already outside, waiting for them.

"We ready to go?" Donna asked as they joined them on the front porch.

Jackie watched with a great sense of satisfaction the slightly dumbfounded expressions on the boys' faces as they caught sight of them. Her eyes slid discretely towards Hyde, lips twitching upwards as she noted that even his glasses couldn't completely cover the intense look he was giving her.

Kelso was the first one to recover. He whistled as he walked over to them. "Ladies," he said. "You are looking very foxy tonight. Do you girls want to skip ahead and take this party back to my room right away?"

"No way," Jackie said.

"Not in a million years," Donna muttered at the same time, hitting his stomach hard.

Fez frowned. "Kelso, stop calling it _your_ room; it is _our _room. You can't just open it up for your sexual activities – unless I can watch, of course."

"Seriously, Fez?" Donna said, nose wrinkling in disgust. "Ew."

"Yeah? Well you try saying something nice when _you're _stuck as the designated driver."

Hyde clapped Fez's back. "Come on, man, we all played rock, paper, scissors, against each other," he said. "You lost fair and square."

"But I don't understand," Fez whispered furtively. "I thought rock beat _everything_!"

"Better luck next time, buddy," Eric said. "And hey, look at the bright side – at least you won't be stuck in a dress at the end of the night."

Fez grabbed the keys from the counter. "Right, right, _that's_ the bright side," he muttered dejectedly. At the questioning looks on his friends' faces, he jumped up. "Of course that's the bright side! Come on let's get you guys drunk, and Eric in a dress!"

Everyone cheered, Donna and Jackie laughing as Eric rolled his eyes.

* * *

Hyde was leaning against a stool by the bar, nursing a beer as he looked at the dance floor.

He watched Jackie as she danced with Donna, her hips swaying to the rhythm of the song's beat, head thrown back and eyes closed. Her clip had fallen off at some point during the night, so all he could see was endless black hair tumbling gloriously over her back in glistening rivulets.

His chest tightened.

"Damn it," he heard Eric say beside him. "I can't believe I'm here when she's out there looking –"

"Fucking incredible," Hyde finished as he took a swig of his beer.

Eric's mouth twitched and he glanced briefly at Hyde. "Yeah, but I doubt we're talking about the same girl."

Hyde made a small noise of agreement, watching as Kelso made his way over to the two girls, shots in hand. His arm slid around Jackie's waist as he gave the girls their glasses. They lifted their hands in a toast, and he brought her closer to him as they all took the shot.

Hyde's jaw locked, his grip on the beer bottle tightening of its own volition. "Look at Kelso, having the time of his life with the girls," Fez said enviously as he made his way towards Eric and Hyde. "I'd be jealous if he wasn't so gorgeous, that son-of-a-bitch."

"Jealous?" Eric echoed.

"Look at him!" Fez exclaimed, gesturing both of his arms towards Kelso and the girls, who were laughing as he held their hands in each of his own, dancing them around. "How much do you want to bet they're gonna end up having a threesome?"

Hyde slammed his beer bottle on the counter.

"Hey, where are you going?" Eric called out, but Hyde ignored him as he stalked over to the dance floor.

"Jackie, wanna dance?" he asked calmly, walking over to them.

She let go of Kelso's hand and turned around, her eyes round and flashing with surprise. "Uh…yeah, sure," she stuttered, clearly taken aback. She flushed a little, and hesitantly placed her hand in Hyde's open palm.

He grasped her hand smoothly in his, ignoring Kelso's confused look, and Donna's knowing eyes as he lead Jackie towards the center of the dance floor.

He placed both of his hands on the swell of her hips as her arms automatically entwined themselves behind his neck. Her curves melded perfectly against the leanness of his body and, slowly, he began to lead.

"Steven what's going on?" Jackie asked as they danced, her hands moving to his shoulders. "Why did you ask me to dance?"

Hyde cleared his throat. This close to her, he could smell her perfume – a dizzying mix of spice and cinnamon – and it was distracting. "Well, uh…why not?" he deflected.

Her eyes widened, one of her hands flying to her mouth to muffle her gasp. "Oh my God! Steven, were you _jealous_? Is that why you asked me to dance?"

"What? Jealous?" Hyde said incredulously. "No way – you're crazy." Even as he said that, his grip on her hips tightened subtly, as thoughts of Kelso's hands on her body flooded his mind.

Jackie's expression was unconvinced. "Yes, you were!" she retaliated hotly. "You saw me with Michael and you got _jealous_ when he put his disgusting hands on me!"

He smirked. "You think Kelso's hands are disgusting?"

"That's not the point!" Jackie replied, a small flush creeping at the base of her neck. "The point is, you got jealous, and you have no right to be!" She jabbed her finger to his chest punishingly.

He winced. "Will you simmer down?"

"You have no right," she continued angrily, ignoring him. "You left me, you broke my heart, and you _hurt_ me. You have no right – no right!"

The alcohol was beginning to affect her, Hyde could tell. Jackie, for all her love of talking, never rambled on unless she had so much as a drop of alcohol in her system.

"We're cool now, you can't be jealous," she mumbled, her hand fisting into his shirt. "It's gonna mess with my head, because you being jealous is _so _hot and I _can't_ deal with that, especially since you were _such _a jerk to me."

Hyde could feel the corners of lips inch upwards/ as Jackie continued her passionate, anger-fueled spiel.

"So _stop_ it, Steven. Stop being jealous, okay? You're not allowed, you're not –"

"For the love of God, Jackie," Hyde hissed, pulling her closer. "Shut your pie hole."

And he kissed her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So here it is guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but I've been cruising the Mediterranean all last week, and internet is hard to come by in the middle of the sea :D A lot of you lovely reviewers seemed especially concerned that I'd abandoned this story, but I guarantee you that isn't part of the plan! My week on a ship has, in fact, allowed me to get further in the story, and I have a more concrete idea of where it is going and a chapter already prewritten :) Updates should (hopefully!) be a lot faster now. Thank you guys for sticking with this story, and loving it as much as I do! Keep reviewing – love to read your thoughts and such!

Much, much love!


	6. 6

**6.**

Jackie's eyes squeezed shut, arm locking itself firmly behind Hyde's neck, nails scraping at the skin there as he continued to kiss her.

God, she'd missed this.

His mouth was moving over hers expertly, tongue probing the outline of her lower lip as it reacquainted itself with what once was very familiar territory. Jackie could feel her legs trembling beneath her.

Hyde had always been a fantastic kisser.

It was because of the force and passion he put behind it, she thought absently, her hand gripping onto his dress shirt for dear life. No one had ever kissed her with even an ounce of the passion Hyde put in his kisses. It was dizzying – intoxicating – to be able to induce that much passion in someone.

He was kissing her with that same passion now, opening her mouth and exploring the inside of it with his tongue.

And oh, how she was kissing him _back_.

Hyde suddenly took her bottom lip in between his teeth and Jackie lost it, her legs promptly giving out.

His arm slid around her waist and brought her closer to him, supporting her with a firm, steadying grip.

Jackie's fingers curled into his hair, and Hyde made a small noise at the back of his throat. She smiled; Hyde's hair had always been one of his weakest points.

Her eyes flew open then, reality crashing down on her hard.

She was kissing _Steven Hyde_.

"Oh my God," she said, pushing him away, eyes wide. "Oh my God!"

"What?" he asked, a little irritably.

"I can't be kissing _you_!" she said, voice rising an octave.

Hyde's eyes hardened. "Didn't realize I was that disgusting to you with your tongue halfway down my throat," he snarled.

"No, no, no, no that's _not_ it and you know it!" she flared up. "You hurt me, Steven. You hurt me _a lot_."

He relented, hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I know, doll."

"No, you _think_ you know," she corrected as she approached him cautiously, her hand coming up to rest on the crook of his arm. "But you don't. You don't know what it's like, to have the person you love say they don't want to marry you, and then marry someone else – and _stay_ married to a person that doesn't even matter. You don't know what it's like to watch them flaunt that relationship in front of you _every day_," she stressed, her voice choking. "And treating you like you're nothing – like you're worse than nothing."

"Jackie –"

"I've made my peace with it, Steven. I wanted to move on from you," she whispered, her hand tightening slightly. "I thought if I could make a list…of everything I wanted…I would find a man who wouldn't hurt me. I thought Fez would help me move on."

Hyde, for the first time in as long as he could remember, shut the hell up and listened.

Jackie bit the inside of her lower lip. "But he didn't. Steven, I've tried as hard as I could – believe me, when I say I did _everything_, everything I could to forget you – but I can't. I can't move on." Her eyes – bright and shining – were staring straight at him. Hyde didn't look away.

He covered the hand that was still on his arm with his own. "I – I can't move on from you either," he said.

Jackie's head was spinning. "Where does that leave us?" she asked softly.

"Can't answer that one either, doll."

* * *

"So where does that leave you two?"

Jackie wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees. Her straw hat was drooping into her eyes, but she didn't have the energy to lift it. "Don't know," she mumbled.

Donna stared at her in sympathy, turning her gaze back onto the ocean. Instead of going to sleep like the guys did after coming back, they'd changed into their swimsuits, packed some warm clothes, and laid their towels on the beach, watching the sunrise.

"And he doesn't know either?"

"No," Jackie answered, lifting her hand. Suddenly, a burst of white-hot anger flashed through her, and she gripped the tips of her hat, groaning in frustration as she lied back on the towel. "Ugh! He's so frustrating, Donna! Why couldn't he have just left it alone? We were doing okay! Why did he have to go and kiss me?"

"Depends," Donna said. "Was it any good?"

Jackie shot her a look.

"_That_ good?" Donna's eyes popped wide open. "It had to be if it has you all…freaky quiet."

"Oh will you shut up?" Jackie snapped. "Let's talk about something else."

"Let's _not_," Donna retorted, sitting up. "Jackie, you have to talk to Hyde about this. Figure it out."

"I'll talk to Steven when you talk to Eric."

"Eric and I have nothing to talk about," Donna replied firmly, unfazed. "And besides – _I'm_ not the one who frenched my ex-boyfriend and _liked_ it."

Jackie grimaced. "Don't say it like that!" she hissed. "Fine – I'll _try_ talking to him. But you know how he gets."

"Yeah, but so do you. Play it Hyde's way and you'll get an honest conversation out of him," Donna replied. "You know Hyde never lies."

Jackie's eyes glassed over temporarily, remembering that horrible, horrible day when Hyde had told her he'd slept with that nurse. He hadn't bothered to hide or deny it, like Kelso used to. "I know," she mumbled, as a plan began to crystallize in her mind. "I think I have an idea."

"That's usually never good," Donna replied wryly. "But hopefully that works out for you."

* * *

"Forman, wake up."

Eric turned over, muttering something intelligible as he continued on sleeping.

"Forman," Hyde said irritably. "Seriously, wake up."

Eric didn't budge.

'He's not waking up?" Kelso asked, peering into the room, holding a volleyball in his hands. They were planning on going outside, kick the ball around, and catch a wave.

"What do you think?" Hyde said wryly, snatching the ball from Kelso's hand. "Give me that."

"Hey!"

Hyde ignored Kelso, and turned back around. "Forman!" he yelled, throwing the ball, which landed squarely on Eric's face.

Eric yelped as he shot up. "The Force will be with me!" he exclaimed, wiping bleary eyes.

Kelso and Hyde stared at him for a split-second. "I think you should hit him again," Kelso said.

Hyde smirked. "What do you know? I agree."

Eric grabbed the ball, holding it close to him as he jumped out of bed. "Stop it, you guys," he said. "I'm up, okay?"

Fez chose that particular moment to walk, his whistling quieting down as he looked at the scene in front of him. His jaw dropped. "Were you guys playing a game without me?" he asked, voice full of hurt. "Am I not your friend anymore? The foreign boy's not good enough to hang out with?"

"No Fez, we were hitting Eric because he wouldn't wake up!"

"Oh," Fez replied, relaxing. "Well…good, good."

"You're so weird, man," Hyde said, frowning, as he turned back and looked at Eric. "Forman, get ready. We're hitting the beach."

"Fine, fine," Eric muttered as he dropped the ball, and grabbed a shirt and pair of swim shorts from the drawer.

Kelso took that opportunity to grab the ball and hit Eric again.

"Ow! What was that for?" he exclaimed angrily.

Hyde laughed, clapping Kelso's hand. "For the hell of it, man," he replied.

"And it's fun to hear you scream like a girl," Kelso added, grinning.

"Yes! You're like 'I'm Eric and I scream like a girl'," Fez mimicked in a high-pitched tone, and made kissing noises at Kelso, who reciprocated.

Eric stared, while Hyde crossed his arms. "Why do you guys keep doing that?" he asked, annoyed.

"It's just really funny, man," Kelso replied.

* * *

Jackie peered at the boys discretely from underneath her sunglasses. Her and Donna had decided to tan on the beach while the boys played volleyball.

Donna sipped her cocktail. "So when are you going to talk to Hyde?" she asked conversationally.

"Soon," Jackie replied vaguely. "I have a plan."

Donna glanced at her, annoyed. "You keep saying that. Aren't you going to tell me what it is?"

Jackie smiled. "No, but I'll tell you if it works."

Suddenly, in front of her shocked eyes, she watched as Fez made their way over to them. Jackie stiffened – she and Fez hadn't exactly been on the most talkative of terms after that last conversation.

"Hello ladies," he greeted breezily, sitting next to Donna, who'd made space for him on her towel.

Jackie licked her lips nervously. "Hey, Fez," she said, hating herself for sounding awkward. "So listen are we –"

Fez held his had up. "Save it, Jackie. We're good," he said. "I don't _need_ you to ask about it."

She pressed her lips together to prevent herself from smiling. Donna nudged him teasingly. "Had another needy talk with the guys?"

"I don't _need_ to answer that," Fez huffed, crossing his arms. "So what were you ladies doing?"

"Tanning," Jackie answered, propping herself up slightly on her elbows. "And drinking."

Fez's eyes turned round as he spotted the bright orange and red drink next to Jackie. "Ooh," he said appreciatively. "That's pretty. What is it?"

"It's called sex on the beach. It's a cocktail. Want to try?" she said, handing him the drink.

"Yes please," he said taking it from her hands eagerly.

"It's good, isn't it?" Donna asked, amused as Fez sucked on the straw happily.

"Of course it is! Anything with sex in the name has to be good," he replied, to which both girls simultaneously rolled their eyes.

The other boys chose that particular moment to walk over to them, Kelso in lead. "Circle time?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he held up a joint.

"Michael, we can't do that on the beach!" Jackie said, aghast, watching with horror as the boys sat down.

"Sure we can, this is _Mexico_. Who's gonna stop us?" he said, producing a lighter from the pockets of his swim shorts, and lighting it up.

Jackie looked at Donna, who shrugged, a sheepish smile on her face. "He's got a point," she conceded, shuffling around so that they all sat in the Circle.

Jackie stared for a split-second before she rolled her eyes and huffed. "Oh what the hell," she muttered, grabbing the lit joint and taking a hit.

"You know what guys?" Eric said, taking the joint from Jackie's hand. "I don't think we've ever had a Circle in public."

"You don't say," Hyde deadpanned.

"It makes me feel kind of…evil," Eric trailed off. "Like I'm Darth Vader or some–"

"_Eric!_"

He winced as Hyde hit him hard on the arm, while the others stared at him disapprovingly. His eyes connected with Donna's, whose mouth was forming that barely-there smile. She looked gorgeous.

His chest tightened. He needed to talk to her.

And right then and there, a plan began to form in Eric's mind.

* * *

It was almost two in the morning when Jackie crept out of her room, careful not to wake Donna up.

She headed downstairs, her heart pounding heavily in her chest as she made her way to the porch.

Sure enough, Hyde was there.

He stared at her, mouth crooking into a wry smile. "We gonna make a habit of this?" he asked.

Jackie crossed her arms, shifting her weight on one foot. "Steven, we need to talk."

She could feel the temperature dip considerably, as Hyde ever so slightly stiffened, a certain hardness creeping into his Zen expression. "Oh yeah?" he said gruffly. "About what?"

"We kissed," Jackie replied automatically, walking towards him so that they were barely a few inches between them. She stared into his uncovered eyes. "I don't regret it."

He blinked in surprise. "Yeah?"

"Do you?" she deflected.

His reply was almost instantaneous. "No."

"I see." Jackie relaxed a little, secretly relieved, though she didn't know if that was good or not. "Where does that leave us?"

"Where do you want it to leave us?" Hyde asked quietly.

Jackie thought about it. Getting back together was entirely out of the question – he had hurt her too much, and though she was willing to see if he had changed, she wasn't ready to be with him, and take that chance. It was too risky; she didn't know if she could stand him breaking her heart all over again.

But – and Jackie stared into his intense blue eyes – she still had feelings for him. And the feeling was mutual, she thought in slight awe; he had said as much the night before.

So what now?

"How about," Jackie began. "Friends?"

She thought she glimpsed a brief flash of hurt in his eyes, but it was gone before she could make sure. What'd he expect? She was a little damaged; the wounds were still too raw. They needed to heal – they needed time.

But Hyde smiled as he held out his hand. "Friends," he said.

Jackie shook it, and fought hard to ignore the sparks of electricity that shot through her entire body and warmed her insides.

* * *

Eric shook his head as he watched Jackie and Hyde talk on the porch. Just as he'd hoped, Jackie had intercepted Hyde at a time she knew no one would interrupt them.

Which meant he was in the clear.

He walked up the stairs as quietly as he could, making sure the two downstairs didn't notice him, and made his way to Donna and Jackie's room.

He held his breath as he slowly opened the door.

Donna was sleeping soundly, her hair fanning over her pillow like a golden halo. Eric padded his way over to her, and gently shook her. "Donna," he whispered. "Donna wake up."

She groaned. "Jackie?" she said, her tone becoming irritable. "Jackie what the hell do you want? It's late."

"No it's not Jackie," he answered. "It's Eric."

Donna's eyes popped open, and as she came face to face with him, they widened.

Then, before Eric could comprehend what was happening, she slapped him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hehe sorry for ending it on another little cliffhanger. I hope you guys enjoyed this one – more to come soon. Please keep reviewing – it makes me so happy that so many of you have such nice and helpful thing to say about my story!

Much, much love!

~ Maci


	7. 7

**7.**

Eric winced at the particularly hard blow. "What the hell was that for?" he complained, holding his cheek gingerly.

"What do you think it was for? For coming into my bedroom at night, you creep!" Donna exclaimed, glaring at him. "And I'll hit you harder if you don't scram right now."

"No wait, Donna," Eric said, holding his hands up. "It's important."

"Whatever it is, it can wait until morning," she hissed. "_Leave_."

"It can't wait. We have to talk, right now," he insisted, looking at her with earnest.

"Was Jackie in on this with you?" Donna asked, glancing around suspiciously.

Eric shook his head before looking straight back at her. "No; Donna, please, you have to hear me out," he pleaded.

They leveled each other for a second – one that seemed to stretch indefinitely in Eric's mind – until something in his expression convinced Donna that he wasn't going to leave, no matter what.

She sighed. "Fine. What do you want to say that is _so_ important you had to sneak into my room like some serial killer?"

"Look, Donna, I know I really hurt you when I went to Africa," he began. "I was a huge jerk, okay? You gave up college for me, no questions asked, and I got up and left without considering how that might make you feel."

Donna shifted uncomfortably, crossing her arms.

"But you have to understand, I _had_ to leave," Eric said, grabbing her hands. Donna shook him away, but he wasn't deterred. "I had to get out of Point Place and see what else was out there. But Donna, you have to know, I never, _never_ stopped thinking about you, loving you…"

"Eric, stop," she murmured. "I already know all of this."

He looked at her desperately. "Then why won't you give us another chance? Listen, I know things have been a little awkward but you dated –"

"I won't give us another chance," she interrupted smoothly. "Because _knowing_ doesn't change the fact that what's done is done. Eric we could've _talked_ about Africa. We could've figured out _something_. I would have been willing to go with you, if you'd just given us a chance to talk about it like adults."

He blinked in surprise. "You would have?" he asked quietly.

"_Yes_, because I love you Eric," she replied sincerely. "But you didn't. You left as quickly as you could. You didn't give us a chance."

"I – I'm sorry," he said, after a few moments of tense silence. "I can do better though. I can learn. Donna, I can change – I'd do anything for you. I love you."

She looked at him, so eager and earnest to prove himself to her. He was sincere – he believed what he was telling her.

But she didn't. Donna shook her head slowly. "I know you do. I know that you would try to do the best you could," she began, choosing her words with care. "But I'm sorry Eric, it's not going to cut it. I don't think I can trust you not to hurt me again."

"But I love you, Donna," he said frantically. "Can't you trust that I'll try my best because I do?"

"I'm sorry Eric," she repeated, her voice a quiet murmur. "Sometimes, love isn't enough."

"Isn't there anything I can say that'll convince you that's not true?" he asked.

"There's nothing left to say, Eric," Donna replied. "I – I think you should leave now."

Slowly, Eric nodded, lifting himself up off the bed. He walked towards the door, giving Donna one last glance, before he shut it behind him.

Though she knew she had done the right thing, Donna still had to take deep, calming breaths to prevent herself from crying.

* * *

Hyde walked back into his room only to find Eric packing.

"Oh good you're here," Eric said, barely lifting his head up as he threw a couple more t-shirts carelessly into the suitcase.

Hyde's eyebrows rose. "What's going on?" he asked slowly.

"We need to leave," Eric replied smoothly, as he walked to the dresser and opened the drawers. "As soon as possible. So call your dad, go wake up Fez and Kelso, and get packing."

"Woah, woah, _woah_," Hyde said. "Settle down, will you? What the hell happened?"

Eric paused in the middle of folding a pair of jeans. "I went to talk to Donna," he said stiffly.

"What, just now?"

"Yeah, I was awake and you and Jackie were talking on the porch. So I figured it was as good of a time as any." He shrugged, and resumed his folding.

"Okay," Hyde said slowly. "I'm guessing your talk with Donna didn't go too well?"

Eric's hands balled into fists so tight his knuckles whitened. "She says love isn't enough for us anymore – that it's not going to cut it. She says she doesn't trust me not to hurt her again."

"Uh-huh, and running away is the answer?"

"What else am I supposed to do, huh, Hyde?" Eric exclaimed. He closed his eyes briefly as he tried to reel his emotions back in. "I hurt her too much."

"Forman, if you leave, you're going to prove her right," Hyde said. "You have to stay."

"To do what?" Eric asked bitterly, as he slumped onto his bed, defeated.

"To prove her wrong, man!" Hyde said. "You've _got_ to stop running away every time things get too difficult or don't go your way. Look – do you want to get back with her?"

"Of course," Eric replied earnestly. "More than anything. Hyde – I love her."

"Then man, be her friend. Show her she can trust you, and you'll be golden."

Eric nodded slowly. "Be her friend," he repeated. "Huh."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Yeah. You and Donna man, it's like, after you first got together, you forgot how to be friends. That's why your first breakup was a disaster."

"Gee, thanks," Eric said wryly.

"Trust me, Forman. That's what me and Jackie are doing."

Eric looked at him in surprise. "Wait – you want to get back together with Jackie?"

Hyde hesitated. "No – I mean, I don't know. But I messed her up real good man, and she wants to be friends. I can be okay with that."

"How?" Eric asked, genuinely curious. "How are you okay just being her friend?"

"Because I'm not a wuss like you," he replied. "I can own up to my mistakes – and I made plenty of those with Jackie."

"Wow – did you go and buy yourself some self-awareness? Because I swear you were singing a very different –"

Hyde hit him on the arm. "Point is – I'm not running away. Jackie wants to be friends, we'll be friends."

"And nothing more?" Eric asked, raising an unconvinced eyebrow.

"And nothing more," Hyde repeated, nodding. "You're going to have to do the same with Donna and be okay with it."

Eric thought about it for a moment. Hyde – surprisingly – was making a lot of sense. "Huh, friends," he muttered. "We haven't been that in a while."

"Well me and Jackie have never been friends," Hyde said. "It's gonna be a learning process."

* * *

The ocean sparkled in varying shades of blue and sea-foam green, contrasting beautifully with the striking golden-white of the sand. The breeze was light but fresh, a welcome reprieve from the hot and blistering weather.

It was a gorgeous day.

And Jackie was desperate to think of something to do.

They had all woken up within the same hour, gathering around for a light breakfast on the porch outside with a map, a bowl, and a list of locations Ricardo had kindly written up for them earlier when Donna had gone looking for him.

To Jackie's chagrin – and endless frustration – they somehow couldn't agree on anything to do.

"Seriously?" she said, after Eric shook his head when Donna suggested going to play pool at a nearby club. "This shouldn't be this hard."

"Yeah, Ricardo went to a lot of trouble writing this up for us," Donna agreed. "We have to agree on _something_."

"Well, why didn't you agree to the nudie beach, huh?" Kelso challenged, pointing at himself and the guys. "We all said yes to that."

"Of course we did. Getting to see free boobies without having to beg? Who wouldn't want to do that?" Fez said.

Donna shot him a disgusted look. "_We _don't, because we aren't a bunch of pervs!"

"How about, the mall?" Jackie tried. "That could be fun."

The resulting looks she got from all of them had her huff. "Fine, fine, I didn't say anything," she sniffed.

"Well, we can at least agree on what _not_ to do," Eric said, mouth quirking, as Hyde crossed 'shopping center' off the list with a pen.

He looked it over, impressed. "Look at how many bars are on this thing," he said. "We could hit one of those."

"Absolutely not, it's only," Jackie took a hold of Donna's wrist. "_Noon._ We're not getting drunk right now."

Kelso took a hold of the list. "Wait, wait. As a cop, it's my job to make sure civilians can reach a compromise when in an argument."

"Big words there, Kelso," Hyde cut in dryly. "Sure you aren't tired?"

Kelso gave him a look. "_No_. Anyway, let's see – Donna, you want to play pool, right?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"Jackie wants to shop, Hyde wants to drink, Fez wants to see free boob, and Eric – well nobody knows what Eric wants to do. And I can do any of those things while looking foxy so…" he pointed at a particular suggestion on the list. "Why don't we go to this 'country club' thing?"

"Don't you have to pay a fee for one of those?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, but it's not a big fee. Probably around the same amount of money we'd spend clubbing," Jackie replied. "My mom used to go to those all the time. They're really for tourists, but a lot of fun."

"Kelso might be on to something then," Donna said. "We should go."

Fez shrugged. "Eh, as long as I get to see boobs, I'm okay with it."

"Uh, I can't believe we've _finally_ agreed on something to do," Jackie said, punctuating her words with her hands. "Let's go."

"Who's driving?" Eric asked, as they all got and made their way into the house.

Hyde gave him a sly smile. "How about a game of rock, paper, scissors?" he asked, eyes sliding over to Fez.

Fez looked at him uncertainly, his eyes roaming over all of his friends' faces, who were all staring at him expectantly.

He huffed. "Don't bother _I'll_ drive," he said, snatching the keys. "Are we ready to go or what?"

"Slow down Fez," Kelso said. "Don't you want to take some time to get ready? You could be seeing some serious pool boob today."

Fez opened his mouth, and closed it again. "You're right," he said finally. "Meet here in fifteen."

Donna rolled her eyes, exasperated, but there was an amused curve to her mouth. "Fez, why do you need fifteen minutes?"

He faltered. "I just do."

"But Fez –"

"I said fifteen!"

* * *

The country club wasn't really a country club, but more of a privatized beach, Jackie decided thoughtfully, as she paid the entrance fee.

There were deckchairs lined smoothly across the sand, along with parasols that were available for rent. As they walked across the wooden-tiled floor, she noticed an open-air bar to one side, and an arcade area to the other, littered with pool and foosball tables, with a giant pool in the middle. To the corner of the arcade were several little boutiques she decided she was going to take a look at later.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Donna asked.

"We should probably rent some of those," Jackie said, nodding her head at the deckchairs. "And maybe one or two parasols."

Kelso whistled. "That ain't going to be cheap," he said. "Maybe we should rent one of those giant beach beds instead. And it has drapes and all so we won't need a parasol."

"Kelso's making a lot of sense," Eric commented, pausing slightly and shaking his head. "Never thought I'd say that."

Kelso beamed at the backhanded compliment, while Fez nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yes, a bed! To lie down with two gorgeous girls –"

"Fez, it's not for sleeping," Donna corrected him as she threw him an amused glance. "It's for our stuff."

"Yes but you're going to want to lie down and relax at some point," he said. "And when you do…I'll be there."

"Alright," she said, dumping her bag onto the beach bed as soon as they'd paid the fee. "That would be my cue to leave."

"I'll come with you," Jackie said, grabbing her sunglasses and sliding them neatly on top of her head. "You guys doing anything special?"

They all looked at each other for a split-second. "Bar," Hyde replied, nodding.

"Tell me if the cocktails are any good," Donna said, as they made their separate ways.

Jackie watched the tenseness in Donna's shoulders as they wandered over to the pool. "Alright, spill it," she said, as they dipped their feet into the pleasantly cool water. "What's bothering you?"

"_Eric_," Donna said miserably. "He came to see me last night."

Jackie's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "What? When?"

"Apparently when you weren't around," Donna sniped. "Where were you?"

"Talking to Steven. We agreed to be friends," Jackie waved her hand dismissively. "So wait, Eric snuck up into our room? _Creepy_."

"You think?" Donna said dryly.

"What did you do?"

"I slapped him."

Jackie's hand flew to her mouth. "_No_."

"Yeah. Didn't you notice his cheek's a little red?"

"Oh my God, _that's_ what it was!" she exclaimed. Unable to help herself, Jackie began to laugh. "Good for you, Donna, he deserved it."

Donna nodded. "God knows," she muttered. "Anyway, I asked him to leave, he wouldn't. He said he had something to tell me that couldn't wait."

"How much he loves you and how sorry he is for having gone to Africa without talking about how it made you feel?" Jackie chimed in wryly.

Donna stared. "How did you know?"

Jackie shrugged. "Eric's pretty predictable," she offered in explanation. "Did it work?"

"Of course not. I know he's sorry, and I know he loves me but it's just…it's just not enough, you know?"

Jackie nodded, touching Donna's arm sympathetically. "I know. How did he take it?"

"I mean, we haven't really talked since then," Donna replied. "But to be honest, I'm surprised he's still here."

"Me too. Who knows? Maybe Eric's finally going to _try_ to deserve you," Jackie snorted.

Donna nodded, eyes staring down at the water thoughtfully. "Maybe," she murmured.

Before Jackie could ask her a bit more about it, Fez wandered over to them, a tray in hand and an annoyed expression on his face.

"For you, ladies." He handed each of them a drink – mimosas, by the looks of it.

"Thanks, Fez," Jackie replied, puzzled. "But we didn't pay for these."

"Don't worry, those two guys over there," Fez gestured over to the other side of the pool, where two _very_ good-looking boys were standing, smiling slightly in their direction. "Paid for them. They asked me to get them to you – like I'm a waiter here or something." He huffed. "Do I look like a waiter to you?"

"That's," Donna paused and shared a glance with Jackie, who shrugged. "Very nice of them. Are they American?"

"Why don't you go ask them?" he retorted. "I'm tired of being treated like a waiter; I'm going back to the bar."

"Do you think we should?" Donna asked. "Go talk to them, I mean?"

Jackie shook her head. "No, but I'm sure _they_ will come to talk us," she replied, lifting her drink up slightly in acknowledgement.

That seemed like invitation enough. Both boys walked around the pool, joining them on the other side. "Hello," one of them said. His eyes were a very unique green, contrasting nicely with the dark brown of his hair and the bronzed glint of his skin.

"Hi," Jackie greeted back, tilting her head up slightly. "Thanks for the drinks, by the way."

"Oh, don't thank us," the other replied, as he swept the blond curls away from his face, hazel eyes glittering. "It's the least we could do, considering how pretty both of you are."

Donna mouth split into a smile. "Oh, well, thank you," she said sweetly. "I'm Donna, and this is Jackie."

"Hi, I'm Ethan," the blond one said, shaking their hands. "And that's Jared."

"Very nice to meet you," Jared added, mouth curving, his eyes resting on Jackie a split-second longer. "Can we sit by you guys?"

"Sure," Jackie said, and the boys sat on either side of them. "So, Ethan and Jared, where're you guys from?"

"Minnesota," Jared replied easily. "You?"

"Wisconsin," she answered him, holding her drink close to her lips coyly.

"Wisconsin, that's pretty far," Ethan commented. "You here on spring break or something?"

Donna and Jackie looked at each other. "More like a break, point blank," Donna said, smiling a little.

"A relax, get drunk, and get tan break," Jackie added.

Ethan whistled, looking impressed. "That's pretty cool. We're here on spring break with a couple of friends."

"Yeah, we rented a villa not too far from here," Jared said, leaning slightly towards Jackie. His mouth curved into a wicked grin. "Maybe you girls could relax, get tan, and get drunk there sometime."

Jackie's eyes glittered with amusement. "Oh really? And where is this villa exactly?"

"It's the 'cabana' neighborhood?" Jared replied.

Donna's eyes widened slightly. "That's where our villa is!"

"What a coincidence," Ethan said, eyes glittering a bright blue. "A very happy coincidence." He looked at Donna, mouth tipping.

She offered him a coy smile in return. "I guess you could say that."

"So," Jared began. "Will we be able to convince you ladies to come visit us?"

Jackie and Donna glanced at each other, smiling slyly.

* * *

"Oh my God look at them, _look at them_," Eric fretted, as he took frantic sips of the Corona he was holding.

Hyde's jaw clenched. "I'm looking," he gritted out. He couldn't decide who he was really tempted to punch – Eric or that brown-haired bastard who was all over Jackie.

"Did that blond kid just _touch_ Donna?" Eric screeched. "And did she let him?"

Hyde closed his eyes. Right now, Eric was winning.

When he opened them, he saw the two punks stand up, their hands stretched out in an effort to help the girls.

He watched Jackie's hand wrapping firmly around that stupid bastard's hand, as he pulled her up in one fluid motion.

His hand lingered on hers.

_Fuck_, Hyde cursed inwardly. That guy was dead.

"Hyde, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Eric said, aghast.

"Forman, I swear, if you say that one more time, I'll punch you so hard your eyes will cross."

"Geez, what's crawled up your butt?" Kelso asked nonchalantly as he walked up to them with packs of chips in hand. He handed one over to Hyde.

"_They_ did," Eric muttered dejectedly, tilting his head towards Jackie and Donna, and their new _friends_.

Kelso popped a chip in his mouth. "What?" he said. "You guys jealous or something?"

At their silence, his eyes widened. "Oh you don't have to worry!" he said genuinely. "I mean, yeah those guys are pretty good looking, but they don't come close to _me_, and Jackie and Donna hang out with me all the time."

Hyde snorted.

"Thanks for the pep talk Kelso," Eric muttered. He bit on a nail nervously as the girls wandered over to the arcade with the two guys. "Should we go say something?"

"No man, you can't," Hyde said. "You're tying to be her friend."

"You're telling me you don't want to talk to that guy who's _clearly_ Jackie?"

Hyde cracked his knuckled. "Forman, I can honestly that no, I _don't_ want to talk to that punk."

"You guys need to relax," Kelso said. "Seriously, what do you think's gonna happen? It's not like those guys are better looking or that they've treated Donna and Jackie like crap –"

"One more word, Kelso," Hyde warned. "You're a dead man."

"What? I'm just saying that there's no way Donna and Jackie would go for those guys when they have _you_ two to come back to."

Hyde hit him as hard as he could on the arm.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So that's it for this chapter! Hope you guys liked it! As a (pretty late) warning, I haven't had this chapter beta-ed, so there might be some – or a lot – of mistakes. So sorry about that! Hopefully, you've still enjoyed this chapter enough to review :)

Much love!

~ Maci


	8. 8

**8.**

Hyde knew going to that party was a bad idea from the start. There just had been no way to get out of it.

As he helped himself to one of the kegs nearby, he saw that stupid asshole – Jared, or whatever his name was – lead Jackie onto the makeshift dance floor, his hand resting comfortably on the small of her back.

Hyde's eyes narrowed, and he took a few hearty sips of his beer in an effort to diminish any murderous thought he had.

It wasn't working.

"Hey Hyde, before you drink yourself into a coma, can you move over so I can get more beer?"

Hyde turned around to see Eric casually standing beside him, a wry smile on his face.

"What, so _you_ can drink yourself into a coma, Forman?" he asked easily, even as he took a step back and let Eric refill his cup.

"Uh, yeah," Eric replied, in a tone that suggested that that was the most obvious thing in the world. "That Ethan kid has literally not stopped being all over Donna since we got here, and I need to get those images out of my head."

"I'll drink to that," Hyde muttered, as they clinked cups.

"Guys!" Kelso exclaimed, nearly tripping over himself as he ran towards them excitedly. "Guys I have to tell you something!"

Eric frowned. "What? That those twins dig that you're a soon-to-be cop?"

"Well, of course they do, I mean," Kelso snorted and gestured at his body knowingly. "Look at this – but no that's not it. You're not going to believe it."

"Trust me, Kelso, when I say that there is _very_ little you can do that I won't believe," Hyde retorted sardonically.

"It's not about me."

Eric and Hyde glanced at each other. "Well?" Eric pressed. "What is it?"

Kelso's smile was huge. "Fez met a girl."

* * *

Fez sat forlornly on one of the woven chairs, watching Jackie dance with Jared with something very much akin to envy.

He missed her.

And truth be told, he knew he hadn't stood a chance with Jackie. He'd seen her and Hyde's relationship develop and evolve right in front of his eyes. Fez wasn't much of a connoisseur in the field of love, but he knew enough to tell that what Jackie and Hyde had wasn't something that you could get over – maybe ever.

Still, when Jackie had drawn up that list, had shown him, in the written word, how seemingly perfect they were for each other, it hadn't stopped him from hoping.

Maybe for once he – the foreign exchange student they had fondly dubbed _Fez_ – could get the girl. Not Kelso, not Hyde, not even Eric. _Him_.

He snorted into his cup. Yeah, fat chance of that happening.

Fez stood up, suddenly feeling exhausted. His drink, still full, looked entirely too unappealing. He was just going to find Kelso and go home.

"Oh – I'm sorry!"

Fez looked down at his thoroughly beer-soaked shirt – his best-pressed one too he thought, a little horrified – his eyes spotting beautiful brown curls.

A girl, an extremely pretty one at that, he observed immediately, lifted her face to look up at him. Her eyes, a brown that matched her hair, were filled with mortification.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated. "I didn't see you and – oh my God, I ruined your shirt didn't I?" she grimaced.

"It'll be fine," Fez assured her, not knowing what else to do.

"I'm not too sure," she replied, thumbing the fabric gingerly. "It looks more expensive than your average cotton shirt."

His eyes shifted to hers, surprised. "You know clothes?"

She snorted. "Please, I live and breathe clothes, fabric, material, what-have-you. I'm studying fashion," she replied, flushing prettily. She extended her hand. "Sorry, I'm babbling…my name's Andrea."

"Andrea, that's very lovely," Fez said absently, and she blushed harder. He shook her hand warmly. "You can call me Fez."

Andrea smiled. "Fez," she said, testing the name on her tongue. "That's a pretty unusual name – I like it."

"You do?"

"It's unique – I'm all about unique. Like, mixing patterns, and wearing boots _over_ jeans, and monochromatic outfits," she laughed lightly. "I'm sorry, I'm babbling again. It's a thing I do."

Fez smiled. "It's cute."

She looked unconvinced. "Well thank you Fez, for tying to make a girl feel better," she replied, smile wide. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself while we go get you some napkins for that shirt?"

Right, the shirt – he'd forgotten about it, completely entranced by his present company.

"Well, uh," he stammered as they made their way to the inside of the villa. "I live in a small little town in Wisconsin –"

Andrea's doe brown eyes suddenly became bigger. "No way," she said, gripping his arm. "_I'm_ from Wisconsin!"

"Really?" he said, as they entered the kitchen. "Where?"

"Madison. I'm studying in Minnesota now, but _wow_, talk about a crazy coincidence." She laughed, and Fez joined in.

He smiled down at her – completely charmed by how tiny and petite she was. She couldn't be over five feet. "Maybe we were meant to meet," he joked.

Her eyes were soft as she ran a towel under water and began dabbing at his shirt. "Maybe," she murmured, her smile an electrifying blend of shy and coy.

Their eyes locked, the towel still firmly pressed against his stomach.

Fez swallowed. Maybe he _could_ get the girl after all.

* * *

Jackie smiled tentatively at Jared as he placed a hand on her waist, leading her to the rhythm of the song.

He was a good dancer – no question about that – and really easy on the eyes, but there was something in his expression that felt a little…off to her.

She couldn't tell what it was.

"You okay?" Jared asked, successfully interrupting her musings. "Having a good time?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jackie replied, her words sounding hollow, even to her. "Totally."

"Good," Jared said, the corners of his mouth upturning. "Because you look way too pretty to not be enjoying yourself right now."

That earned him a flirtatious smile. Jackie glanced down at the off the shoulder teal shirt and black leather pants she was wearing satisfactorily. "Thanks," she said, arms resting languidly behind his neck. "But do you really think there's such a thing as _too _pretty?"

"Not when it comes to you," he murmured, lips ghosting over her right ear. His green eyes were dark. "You're beautiful."

Jackie shifted uncomfortably at the intensity of his expression. "Thanks Jared," she said, tone a little high-pitched. "That's sweet. You don't look so bad yourself."

His answering smile was blinding. "I'll take that as a compliment, Miss Burkhart," he teased. As the song ended he took her hand. "Come on, I want to show you something."

"Okay," she laughed. "Slow down. Where're we going?"

"Upstairs," he replied. "You should see the stars from the roof – it's beautiful. You're going to love it," he promised, leading her to the house.

"Won't it get a little cold up there?" Jackie asked playfully. "Mexican nights can be brutal, after all."

He glanced back at her, eyes glittering. "I'm sure we'll be just fine if we cuddle."

"Oh." Jackie let go of his hand, coming to a full stop, as they entered the villa.

Jared turned around to face her. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no it's just…" Jackie sighed. "I think I need to go."

Jared frowned, alarmed. "Why? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. She placed a hand on his elbow. "I'm sorry."

His eyes flashed with understanding. Slowly, he nodded. "Oh," he said flatly. "You're not into me."

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "I just got out of a relationship and –"

His jaw locked. "You still have feelings for him or something?"

"What? No," she replied, eyebrows knotting. "I'm just not ready yet."

Jared blew out a breath. "I see."

They stood in a tense, awkward silence for a moment before Jackie decided to move. "I'm gonna go," she said, swiftly sidestepping him.

"Whoever he is," Jared called out after her. "I hope he's worth it."

Jackie ignored him.

* * *

Donna looked up, a smile on her face as Ethan walked over to her and handed her a drink.

"Thanks," she murmured, and took a sip.

"Sure," Ethan replied easily, taking a seat beside her. "So…having fun?"

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us to your party by the way," she added.

"Of course, I was really happy you showed up," Ethan replied, a disarming smile on his face.

Donna offered him an answering – albeit unsure – smile. This was…nice. Different.

She liked Ethan. He was thoughtful and sweet and kind. She could do different.

At least she hoped she could. Any and all thoughts she might have about Eric she needed to banish from her mind, and Ethan seemed willing to help her along.

"Wanna dance?" he asked her.

Donna set her cup on the nearby table. "You know what? I do," she said, standing up and taking his proffered hand.

As he led her onto the dance floor, Donna quelled her feelings of uneasiness, and attempted a smile. Ethan grinned back, looping his arms around her waist.

His touch burned her – and not in a good way.

As they swayed, Ethan in lead, Donna let her mind wander and, as it inevitably always does, it wandered to Eric.

Her hands tightened on Ethan's shoulders.

She knew she was in love with Eric, knew her feelings to be strong and true and unavoidable.

But Donna was a lot smarter, and heaps more hurt, and she also knew that love wasn't going to be enough to save her and Eric this time. They'd cultivated a bad, toxic habit – tricking themselves into thinking everything was okay because they were in love, and that love was all that mattered.

She realized belatedly that her and Eric had never cleared up any of the problems that had plagued their relationship for as long as she could remember – her trust issues, his seemingly never-ending conviction that she was too good for him. They'd avoided their demons by reaffirming their love to each other time and time again, instead of talking it out, like the adults they so desperately thought they were.

And what did that leave her with? A broken heart once he'd left for Africa, and a spoiled, sucky attitude that nearly cost her her friendship with Jackie. She needed to grow up, which was why she'd left Point Place. She'd needed to clear her head, focus on mending her broken friendship with Jackie, and look at her and Eric with fresh eyes.

But Eric just had to follow her here – in the name of love, with flowery promises that it would all be better because they were_ in_ love.

Donna was too hurt and too jaded to believe that love would save them this time. What they needed was a fresh start, and time – to reevaluate their relationship, and start from the bottom, slowly making their way to the top.

As Ethan pressed her close, she shut her eyes tightly. She had hoped to get through to Eric when she'd told him that California wasn't going to work this time, but he'd snuck into her room, _forcing_ her to talk when she thought he understood that she wasn't ready for _them_ yet.

It made her see that, much as she wished it weren't true, Eric and her were out of sync, and she didn't know how to fix it.

"Are you alright?" Ethan whispered into her hair, noticing how tense she'd gotten.

Donna titled her chin up to look at him, and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Just a little tired."

"Want me to walk you home?" he offered, looking genuinely concerned.

Donna felt a piece of her heart melt, both flattered and grateful for Ethan's attention. He was so alike, and yet so different, from Eric, and she appreciated the contrast.

She needed the distraction, needed to drown in a world where Eric Forman didn't occupy her mind and her heart as much as he did.

Which was why she took his hand, and said, "I'd like that."

As they left the villa, and started walking on the pebbled road in the general direction of where she lived, Ethan began to crack jokes, and tell her of past anecdotes that had happened to him. As Donna laughed, she was surprised by how good of a time she was having.

They stopped in front of the little gate that lead into the villa, and Donna placed her hand on it, lifting warm and bright eyes to look at Ethan. "Thanks," she said finally. "I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you did," he replied. He leaned in suddenly, and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

Donna held her breath as their eyes locked for a moment that seemed to stretch on infinitely.

"I'm…really happy you showed up," Ethan murmured finally. "Am I going to see you again?"

Donna averted her eyes. "Y-yeah," she stammered, as Ethan slid a thumb under her chin, tilting her head up so that she was looking at him again. "Sure."

He smiled. "Great," he replied, leaning in and touching his lips to hers briefly, light as a butterfly.

Donna's eyes closed, as Ethan pressed another light kiss onto her lips before he pulled away. "See you soon?" he said.

"Uh-hum," Donna managed, her reply a little strangled. As Ethan walked away, she touched her fingers to her lips.

All she had been able to see when he kissed her was Eric, and his haunting green eyes were seared forever into her mind.

* * *

Jackie spotted Hyde almost as soon as she stepped outside and, without a second thought, walked over to him. "Hey," she greeted breezily.

He tilted his head, eyebrow raised. "Hey," he replied. "Where's your friend?"

"Don't know, don't care," Jackie said, waving her hand.

Hyde's eyebrows hiked up even higher, but he didn't press the subject. Silently, he offered her his cup of beer.

Recognizing the gesture for what it was, Jackie smiled, and took the cup. "Thanks," she murmured. "So what's up?"

"Bored as hell, this party sucks," Hyde said, glancing down at her. "How can you call it a party without girls jumping out of cakes?"

Jackie frowned and hit him on the arm. "Pervert," she said, while Hyde smirked.

"Jealous?"

"You wish."

"Actually…"

Jackie held her hand up. "Stop. I don't want to hear whatever dirty thing you were about to say."

Hyde closed his mouth. "How'd you know it was gonna be dirty?"

"Because I know _you_," she huffed, taking his arm. "Come on, can you just take me home…please?" She had the audacity to punctuate her statement with a small pout.

Hyde looked at her for a moment, the temperature between them suddenly becoming unbearably hotter. He relented. "Fine, let's go," he said.

Jackie smiled up at him brightly while Hyde scoffed, slightly disconcerted by how much of an effect she still had on him.

"You need to stop doing that," he warned.

"Doing what?" she asked innocently.

"You know what," he replied. "That little pouty hocus-pocus you keep doing. Quit it."

"Steven I'm offended," Jackie said, though there was a betraying glimmer in her eyes. "_I_ am too pretty to be a witch."

"You sure? 'Cause I think I see a little wart right there," he said tapping the tip of her nose lightly.

Jackie gasped, hands flying to shield her nose. "Steven!" she cried out, indignant.

Hyde laughed quietly, eyes glittering with mirth. "Alright, maybe it's not a wart," he conceded. "Maybe it's just a pimple."

Jackie slapped him on the arm. "Pig!" she sniffed, and walked away.

"Oh come on, Jackie," Hyde said, running to catch up with her. "I was just kidding."

She crossed her arms. "Whatever."

He cracked a smile. "You can't use Zen on me," he said. "I _taught_ you Zen, I _am_ Zen. You're cancelling it out."

She stopped. "Fine," she replied, and delivered a swift kick to his shin before running away.

Hyde winced, pain momentarily forgotten when he heard Jackie's laughter floating towards him.

"Are you ready to apologize, Steven?" she called out teasingly. Absentmindedly, she realized she was having more fun, out here on the street with Hyde, than she did at that party with Jared.

She allowed herself a secret smile at the thought.

"Blackmailing me into apologizing, Jackie?" Hyde said instead, walking towards her. He smirked. "I approve."

Jackie beamed up at him proudly as they resumed their walk back to the house. They teased and talked the remainder of the way, throwing good-natured insults back and forth at each other. It was easy being herself when she was around Hyde, she never had to try too hard. It was like they brought each other out when together.

They walked up the steps to the door and Hyde slipped the key in, unlocking the door. "What about the other guys?" Jackie asked worriedly. "They don't have keys."

"Relax, Donna might still be there," Hyde said. "And if she's not, I'm sure Forman will cry loud enough for us to hear."

Jackie's mouth curved. "Very true," she said easily, watching as Hyde dropped his jacket onto the couch and made his way to the kitchen.

He came back out several seconds later with two beers in hand. "Porch?" he asked, as he handed her one of the bottles.

A pretty flush decorated her cheeks as she nodded, eyes bright. "Yeah."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well hope you liked this one! For all of my Donna and Eric lovers out there, be patient. A resolution is in the near future (dare I say, next chapter even?). I know I'm making it a little harder on them than I am on Jackie and Hyde, but the way I see it is that Hyde and Jackie know exactly what their issues are, have had honest talks about them before (e.g. – when Jackie told Hyde that yeah, she might have some leftover feelings for Kelso because he was her first boyfriend but she loves _him_). Eric and Donna on the other hand, tend to sweep theirs under the rug (like, you guys get back together just because Eric went to California and told Donna he loved her? Hello, what about Casey? Or better yet, where was the big talk about how hurt Donna was that Eric left her at the altar? When did that happen?). I think it's high time someone addressed those issues, but never fear, there will be a happy ending for both of our favorite couples :) Don't hesitate to drop in a review – they make my day!

Lots of love!

~ Maci


	9. 9

**9.**

Donna tossed and turned restlessly for the better part of the night, finally giving up on sleeping at around six in the morning.

She got up, pausing to stretch, before grabbing her bathrobe and making her way downstairs, craving some orange juice.

Walking to the kitchen, she made a beeline to the fridge, grabbing the pitcher of orange juice. Pouring herself a glass, she sat at the counter, hoping to relax.

Just as Donna began to feel herself unwind, Eric and Hyde popped the screen door open, laughing and talking as they walked in, ball in hand.

They both stopped when they saw her, the silence extending until even Hyde began to feel uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat. "Getting the hell out of here," he muttered. "See ya, Big D."

Donna made a small noise of acknowledgment, pointedly looking at her glass.

She could feel Eric cautiously walk over to her. "Hey," he greeted hesitantly.

Donna tipped her head. "Hi."

"Can I have some of that?" he asked, pointing at the pitcher.

"Sure," Donna replied, sliding the pitcher over to him.

"Thanks," he mumbled and retrieved himself a glass. "Sleep well?"

"Not really," she admitted, taking a seat at the counter. Idly, Donna wondered when the small talk would end. They weren't doing a very good job at it.

"So, listen," Eric began, and Donna allowed herself a wry smile. Apparently, it would end now. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" she asked tiredly, taking a sip of the orange juice.

"Well," he took a breath. "You were right."

Donna looked up in surprise. "I was?"

"Yeah, yeah you were," he replied, smiling slightly at her reaction. "You and me…you were right. I don't feel like we ever did each other justice."

Donna stayed silent, waiting for him to elaborate.

"It sounds so simple, when you take a step back," he continued. "If we could've just _talked_ about our problems, we wouldn't be here. We could've figured it out. Maybe I'd have passed out on Africa, or you would've gone with me – I don't know. Maybe I could've done or said something to convince you that I wouldn't be running away anymore when I got back," Eric sighed. "We – I – did it all wrong."

"We," Donna corrected softly. "You were right the first time."

Eric glanced at her.

Donna smiled softly, but her eyes were sad. "I have my fair share of the blame," she explained.

He tipped his head. "Anyway, I thought a lot about what you said, and I figured that the only way for us to fix this, is to begin at the beginning."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"We were friends first and foremost, right?" Eric said. "Let's start there."

Donna's answering smile was blinding. "Friends," she said. "I like that a lot. In fact, it calls for a toast." She shifted in her seat, raising her glass.

Eric did the same.

"Friends," she said.

"Friends," he repeated, and they clinked their glasses.

Donna looked at him in wonder. _Eric Forman, are you growing up on me?_

He caught her stare. "What?" he asked.

She shook her head, hiding her smile in her glass. "Nothing."

He looked at her, still a little puzzled, but decided to shrug it off. "Any plans for today?" he asked.

"Well, Jackie and I were supposed to go shopping, but I think she went to bed pretty late," Donna grimaced. "I don't know if she'll be up for it."

"It's _shopping_. Trust me she's up for it," Eric assured, causing Donna to smile. "Was she up late talking to Hyde?"

"They've been doing that a lot haven't they?" Donna mused. "Talking."

"They're friends. That's what friends do. They talk."

"Yeah, friends who are _clearly_ not over each other."

"Clearly," Eric said, and he glanced at her.

Donna swallowed. The _just like us_, hadn't been said, but she'd heard it all the same.

* * *

Jackie sifted through a row of shirts idly, trying to find one she liked. "So you and Eric are going to try to be friends?" she said, taking one out and expecting it thoughtfully. "And _he_ was the one who suggested it? Are you sure you we're talking to Eric?"

"Sure could've fooled me if it wasn't," Donna said dryly.

"Good, good for Eric," Fez said approvingly, shaking his head no when Jackie brought the shirt to her frame. "Too frumpy."

Jackie frowned. "I agree."

Fez had decided to accompany them on their little shopping excursion, and quite frankly, Jackie was glad to have the extra input. It wasn't like Donna was being helpful anyway. They'd taken the car, but the other guys said they'd be fine staying back, talking enthusiastically about surfing, and bottle rockets.

Honestly, Jackie didn't want to know.

They moved on to the next aisle. "Are you okay with you and Eric being friends?" Jackie asked, inspecting a particular pair of jean shorts with great interest. She looked at Fez, who nodded his approval.

Donna crossed her arms. "Yeah, actually," she replied. "It's a fresh start – which is exactly what we needed. And him suggesting it shows that he's willing to try."

"Eric's growing up," Jackie affirmed. "Only took him…oh, just about his entire life."

Fez snickered, as he held up a shirt he found. It was a sheer, practically see-through black halter top, with flimsy strings that tied behind the neck. He turned it around, revealing it to be backless. "Donna, this would totally bring out that foxy-whore side of you," he said.

Donna smacked his arm, irritated. "Put it back, Fez," she said. "You know I'd never wear that."

"Fine," Fez replied, returning the shirt unhappily. "The things I would do to you if you wore a shirt like that…"

"Fez," Jackie admonished, as Donna hit him upside the head.

"Fine, fine," he said, glaring at Donna as he rubbed the side of his head gingerly. "You ladies are no fun. Hot, but no fun."

They both ignored him as they walked further into the store, Jackie appraising their selection of sundresses with a well-honed eye.

It landed on a pretty strapless number, with a bow coming together at the breasts. The dress was a gradient of colors, beginning with a gray-flecked white that gradually changed into amber, and bled into a beautiful dark blue at the bottom.

Her heart stuttered, the way it so often did when she came across clothes that were true works of art.

The dress was gorgeous. It was beautiful.

It was also perched neatly at the very top, and quite beyond her reach.

Like that had ever stopped her.

Jackie stretched her arms, extending herself to the tips of her toes as she tried to grab at the tips of the dress's material.

She huffed. "Donna, a little help here?" she called out, irritated.

The corners of Donna's mouth turned upwards, but just as she began walking towards her, Fez's hand on her elbow stopped her.

She turned around, eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Let her struggle," Fez replied. "It's sexy."

Donna smacked his hand away while Jackie placed both of her feet firmly on the ground. She gave him a dirty look. "Pig," she said, turning around and bumping shoulders with the person nearest to her.

"Oh I'm sor-" Jackie began, her eyes narrowing when she saw the girl was reaching for the exact same dress.

The girl flushed. "Don't apologize," she said in a hurry. "It was kind of my fault too. We're both too short for our own good, am I right?"

Fez's head whipped around so fast there was an audible crick. "Andrea?"

The girl looked over Jackie's shoulder. "Fez, hi!" she greeted warmly, moving towards him. "How are you?"

"Good, good," he said earnestly, a flush creeping at the base of his neck. Both Donna and Jackie noticed, and they watched the scene unfold in front of them, equally amounts amused and interested. "I was just helping the girls out with shopping."

"Right, good with clothes, yeah?" Andrea replied. "Always a good quality in a guy, like honesty and loyalty and humor." Her cheeks reddened slightly in good-natured embarrassment. "I think I should just stop talking now."

Fez's eyes glittered bright with something that looked suspiciously like adoration. "Andrea," he said. "These are my friends, Jackie and Donna."

She shook both of their hands enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Donna said, highly amused.

"Yeah it's always nice to know someone who has a good taste in fashion," Jackie added, tilting her head towards the dress.

Andrea laughed a little. "Well, fashion's kind of my major in school; it's good to know that I'm not wasting my time."

Jackie's eyebrows rose, clearly impressed. "Hello new best friend!" she said excitedly. At Donna's pointed cough, and raised eyebrow, Jackie smartly rephrased, "I mean, new best friend that is not a redhead gone blonde."

Donna rolled her eyes.

"So, Andrea, are you here alone?" Fez asked, opting to change the subject.

"Oh, no, my friend Lizzie's here," she replied, pointing at a blonde who was sifting through clothes not too far away. "She's the one I'm staying with."

"So you guys got a villa together?" Jackie said, interested.

Andrea shook her head. "Lizzie's twin brother was the one who got the house," she explained. "We're all just chipping in for the rent. His name's Ethan; you might know him?"

Donna blanched.

"In passing," Jackie interjected smoothly, and Donna inwardly took a relieved breath "We met him and Jared at the country club. They invited us to that party."

"Nice," Andrea said. "Yeah only Jared and Ethan went to that club, we all decided to stay in that day."

"How many of you are there?" Fez asked.

Andrea took a minute to think about it. "I'd say…about ten of us in the villa. But we know a couple of other people from U of M who rented villas too." Andrea smiled. "You guys should totally hang out with us sometime; it'll be fun."

Her eyes lingered on Fez longer when she said that, to which he flushed, smiling tentatively in return.

* * *

"So me and Donna have decided to be just friends, gentlemen," Eric said proudly. "Get that? Just friends."

Kelso munched on chips thoughtfully as he passed the bowl to Hyde. "Can't believe we're having relationship talks in the Circle," he said. "Didn't we make a rule forbidding that?"

"We did," Hyde acquiesced. "Forman just can't stop doing girly shit like this."

Kelso let out a laugh. "Oh yeah right," he said ignoring the dirty look Eric was giving him. "So Eric, does that mean I can bone Donna?"

"No," Eric replied, almost choking on the smoke as he took a hit off the bowl. "And aren't you going steady with Brooke anyways?"

"Nah, man. We're just two adults living together and raising a kid. How is _that_ going steady?" Kelso said, snorting.

Hyde and Eric glanced at each other.

"Anyway," Eric said slowly. "I think Donna and I are on the fast track to repairing our friendship. You were right Hyde; we need to learn how to be friends again."

Kelso chuckled. "Wait, did you say _Hyde_ was right? When does that ever happen?"

"Happens more often than _you_ being right, moron," Hyde retorted, punctuating his reply with a punch to Kelso's arm.

"_Ow_!" Kelso threw him a dirty look as he rubbed his arm gingerly. His expression quickly turned sly. "So you and Jackie doing the friends thing too?"

Hyde shrugged noncommittally.

"They are," Eric supplied, wincing when Hyde hit him too.

Kelso grinned. "How's that working for you, man?"

"It's cool," he muttered.

"What's cool?"

The boys simultaneously turned around to find Jackie, hand on her hip, staring at them with a semi-exasperated expression. "Don't bother hiding the stash," she added.

"Yeah, we could smell it a mile from here," Donna said, as she walked in, Fez and two girls in tow.

"Can't believe you guys bonded without me," Fez whispered, horrified. "Am I kicked out of the group?"

"Fez, simmer down," Hyde said, as he stood up, wiping his hands on his jeans. He appraised his present company. "And you guys are?" he asked, gesturing towards the two girls.

Kelso scrambled to his feet. "That's the girl Fez met at the party!" he exclaimed. "Anita, right?"

"Andrea," she corrected, extending her hand. "But close enough." She shook hands with Hyde and Eric. "Nice to meet you guys."

"You too," Eric said absently. "Heard only good things about you."

"Really?" Andrea smiled pleasantly, while Fez gesticulated wildly behind her, eyes wide and mouthing 'shh!' repeatedly. She coughed. "Oh! And this is my friend, Lizzie."

"Hello," Lizzie greeted, moving forward and shaking hands with all three boys.

Her hand lingered in Hyde's for a split-second longer than necessary, and they locked eyes. Her mouth curved.

She was all right, Hyde decided. Her hair was a non-descript shade of blonde, full of curls that ended just past her shoulder blades. Her mouth was a little on the thin side, however, but nothing too bad, her body pretty average, with average breasts and average legs, and probably an average butt, but he couldn't tell.

Hyde would have written her off as average cute, and wouldn't have looked at her twice if it weren't for her eyes. They were almond-shaped, with long and thick lashes that gave her a permanent sultry stare. Perfect eyes, if he had been one to observe such things in a woman, but it was the color that did him in. One was a compelling shade of hazel – more green than brown in the light – while the other was a blue so clear it was almost translucent.

In other words, eyes that immediately bumped up her status from okay to full-blown hottie.

Which is why his mouth twitched upwards in response, and he said, "Name's Hyde. Nice too meet you," in a low, raspy tone.

"Pleasure's all mine, I'm sure," Lizzie purred. The air crackled with electricity.

Jackie watched the encounter and frowned, crossing her arms and shifting uncomfortably, unable to help the bad feeling that was brewing in her chest.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Meep, I know I just pulled a he's jealous/she's jealous storyline on you guys right there, but bear with me this one won't nearly be as cliché, and this side of the storyline is going to end a little badly. Jackie/Hyde are going to have a one step forward, two steps back kinda thing, but no worries! Nothing they won't be able to overcome :) As for Donna and Eric I predict that they are going to have a little trouble with the friend's thing next chapter (if my outline works out as planned). So all aboard the couple struggle bus! Reviews make me happy so please, I encourage you to drop in one with your thoughts and such on this chapter!

P.S. – Also, please feel free to point out any grammar/spelling/wording mistakes. English is not my native language so any input is greatly appreciated!

Lots of love!

~ Maci


	10. 10

**10.**

"So you like this girl?" Kelso asked, tearing into the Popsicle's wrapper.

"Yeah," Fez replied. "She's funny, she's smart, cute – and has big boobs." His lips formed a dreamy smile. "What's not to like?"

Kelso nodded his head in agreement, balling up the wrapper and tossing it in the trashcan behind him, balancing himself carefully on top of the ledge. "Yeah, she's pretty hot. Are you gonna make your move tonight?"

"The bonfire party," Fez breathed out happily. "Nothing more romantic right?"

"Maybe for you," Kelso replied. "I convinced Pam Macy to take her clothes off in that alley behind school next to the dumpsters."

Fez gave him a disgusted look. "Pam Macy's a whore," he said, tone venomous. "Don't compare her to the lovely and beautiful Andrea."

"Pam Macy has bigger boobs."

Fez paused. "That might be true, but she's still a whore."

"Alright, not gonna argue with that one," Kelso said. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes as Kelso polished off the last of his Popsicle. He tossed the wooden stick onto the sand in front of him. "So…does this mean you're over Jackie?"

"Well," Fez hesitated. He stared off thoughtfully in the distance, watching the sun make its descent, leaving the sky bleeding wonderful shades of crimson, pink, and molten gold. "She was never mine to begin with, you know? She never got over Hyde. I'd just tricked myself into believing she did."

"I get that," Kelso said. "Hyde never got over her too, if that helps."

"It doesn't, but I'm okay with it now," Fez replied finally. "Jackie's always gonna choose Hyde."

"Yep. Jackie and Hyde, man," Kelso said, and Fez thought he might've heard a little sorrow in Kelso's voice. "Always Jackie and Hyde."

"Do you think it's sad they don't know it?" Fez asked, slightly disconcerted by how sad Kelso looked. Wordlessly, he handed him his pack of gummy bears.

Kelso grinned. "Nah, _I _think it's funny," he said. " 'Cause Hyde hasn't figured that out yet, and he calls _me_ stupid."

Fez shook his head, smiling despite himself.

* * *

Jackie smoothed down imaginary wrinkles from her dress as she turned around in front of the mirror, giving herself a critical onceover. She smiled.

The moment she'd seen in at the mall, she knew the dress was perfect. And she'd been right. It fit her like a glove, the deep blue decorating the bottom bringing out matching flecks in her eyes. She'd chosen a smoldering gold liner to match the amber of the dress, and opted for a nude lipstick – tonight, everything was about the dress.

Beside her, Donna nodded approvingly. "Looks good," she said. Her tone turned teasing. "Won't look as good if Andrea shows up at the party with the same dress."

Jackie grimaced, glancing at her reproachfully. "She won't," she replied. "She can't. And if she does – which _she won't_ – I will kill her with my own hands."

"Vindictive," Donna said, as she applied an orchid purple lipstick. It contrasted beautifully with her blonde hair, and lighted up the champagne-colored dress she'd opted to wear. "What's worse is that I believe you'd do it. What about Zen?"

"When Zen ends, ass-kicking begins," Jackie quoted sagely, smirking as Donna lifted her eyes to the sky knowingly. "And matching dresses definitely falls under ass-kicking." She plopped down on the bed, her expression turning serious. "Ethan's gonna be there, you know."

Donna paused, her eyes connecting with Jackie's in the mirror. "I know," she said evenly.

"What're you going to do about it?"

"What're you going to do about Jared?"

Jackie snorted. "Please. Nothing," she replied, as Donna moved to come sit beside her. "He already knows I don't like him. Why'd he bother come talking to me again?"

"I…well…maybe…" Donna sighed. "Alright, I got nothing."

Jackie gave her a knowing look. "So?" she pressed. "Ethan?"

"Honestly? I don't know," Donna said, shutting her eyes and rubbing her temples. "Ethan's a nice guy. He's attentive, he cares about what I have to say, he's good-looking but –"

"He's not Eric," Jackie finished, glancing at Donna sympathetically.

"He's not Eric," Donna agreed. She frowned. "_Hate_ when that happens."

Surprise flashed through Jackie's eyes. "I thought you and Eric were good now."

"We are," Donna assured. "As friends. I just can't keep comparing _every single guy_ I meet to what I felt for Eric. It's not fair."

"It doesn't matter if it's fair or not. Look, Donna, what you and Eric had was special. It was real," Jackie said, frowning slightly in contemplation. "Though I don't why the hell you'd pick _Eric_…"

"Jackie."

She relented, giving her a good-natured nudge with her shoulder. "Fine, fine. The point is, you're going to keep comparing guys to Eric _because _of how good you had it – have it."

Donna gave her a look. "Seriously?"

"Okay, I am _not_ taking that one back," Jackie said, raising both of her hands. "_Anyway_, that's not gonna change, especially because you still have feelings for him." She stood up then, satisfied, wandering over to the mirror to apply the finishing touches to her makeup and hair.

Donna let her be for a few minutes, before she cleared her throat. "So you know," she began. "Lizzie's gonna be at the party."

She thought she saw Jackie stiffen. "I know," Jackie replied finally. "So what?"

"She seems really into Hyde, is all."

"She can be into whoever she wants, as far as I'm concerned."

"Really? It doesn't bother you at all?"

Jackie walked back and plopped herself onto the bed. "Not at all," she replied serenely.

Donna looked at her unconvinced. "Come on Jackie," she prodded. "Not even a little bit?"

Jackie gave her a pointed look. "No. And stop asking me that," she said, annoyed.

"Okay fine," Donna said. They both didn't speak for awhile, but Donna was frowning. She opened her mouth, "So why –"

Jackie glared.

"_Why_," Donna continued, undeterred. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"Because," Jackie replied irritably, "Steven's not gonna do anything."

Donna's eyebrows hiked up in uninhibited surprise. "How do you know?"

"Steven and I are _finally_ on the right track," Jackie explained. "We've agreed to be friends, we're not fighting, we're _getting along_. Why would he ruin that by doing something with that slut?"

"Uh, maybe because you guys _aren't_ in a relationship?" Donna deadpanned. "You're just friends. He doesn't owe you anything."

Inklings of doubt began to manifest themselves in Jackie's expression. "But…but he still wouldn't do anything," she reaffirmed, though her voice was shaky at the edges. "He wouldn't want to upset me."

"You're _friends_," Donna repeated. "You're not allowed to be upset. And besides," she pointed wisely before Jackie could open her mouth, "Hyde didn't get upset when you were with Jared."

Jackie closed her mouth audibly, comprehension flooding into her eyes. "Oh my God," she said.

"You working it out?" Donna asked, voice dry.

Jackie laid one of her hands on Donna's knee, biting her the tip of her thumb nervously. "Donna, this is bad," she murmured. "This is really bad."

"It doesn't have to be," Donna placated. "You can respect your decision to be friends by staying out of it."

Jackie glanced at her. "Right," she said, and stood up, walking out of the room.

Donna watched her leave, sighing and shaking her head. "She's not gonna stay out of it."

* * *

Andrea laughed breathlessly as Fez regaled her with story after story about the impossible situations he and his friends would get into time after time.

Her eyes were sparkling with amusement as Fez finished the story of how Kelso fell off the water tower – again.

"Sounds like you guys are all pretty close," she said as they walked further across the beach, leaving the giant bonfire behind.

"We are," he acquiesced. "We have a lot of fun together."

"They do seem pretty great," Andrea said.

Fez smiled, clearing his throat. "So, uh, tell me a little about you."

"Not much to tell really," she replied. "I grew up in Madison, I was kind of really…nerdy? Geeky?" she laughed. "One of the two anyway."

Fez looked at her, disbelieving. "Really? Geeky how?"

"Well, I was really shy, and I love to read," she explained. "But I also loved clothes and fashion, so the only way I felt I could express myself was through the way I dressed. So I'd show up in these giant patchwork skirts I'd make myself, or really colorful blazers that matched the color of my shoes…it wasn't pretty. My friends were great though – they were all a little like me."

"Cute and wonderful?" Fez supplied.

Andrea flushed, a soft glow in her eyes. "I was going to say awkward," she replied. "But…that was really sweet Fez."

Sliding her hand to lightly caress his cheek, Andrea tilted her head up and kissed him.

* * *

Kelso smiled a little as he spotted Fez and Andrea in the distance, engaging in what was soon going to be a full-on make out session.

Good for him – he was glad _one_ of them was having fun.

Crumpling up his can of beer and throwing it distractedly on the sand, Kelso trudged back to the villa, back slightly hunched, and hands in his pockets.

Truth was, he could've had as much as he'd wanted to – a _bonfire _party? That practically had Michael Kelso written all over it. He was born for shit like that; the man-pretty, good-looking guy who got all the girls whenever and wherever.

But, for some reason, tonight was not the night.

Popping the screen door open, he walked into the dark house, switched on the lights and kicked off his sneakers. God, even _Hyde _wasn't back yet. What was happening to him? Michael Kelso never left the party – he _was _the goddamn party!

Almost subconsciously, he reached for the phone lodged neatly on the wall in the kitchen, and dialed up a number he'd repeated so much on the way over it was practically etched on his heart.

For the time being – he wasn't too good with memorizing stuff long term.

After only a couple rings, a soft, breathy – melodious, in Kelso's ears – tone greeted him, "Hello?"

"Brooke," he croaked out, back against the wall. "Hey, it's me."

"Oh, Michael, hi!" she replied, her voice becoming infinitely more warm. The corners of Kelso's mouth turned up involuntarily. "How are you? How's Mexico?"

"Eh, you know, it's Mexico," he said. "How's New York?"

"Eh, you know, it's New York," Brooke mimicked good-naturedly.

Kelso frowned. "Hey you just copied me! You can't say the same thing I did, that's cheating!" he accused.

Brooke's light laughter echoed through the phone. "Is everything okay, Michael?" she asked, wisely changing the subject.

"Yeah, everything's fine," he took a breath, "How's my little girl?"

"Betsy's good. She's sleeping right now."

He squeezed his eyes shut. "Right, good," he said. "Tell her that her daddy loves her when she wakes up, okay Brooke?"

"Oh, Michael, of course I will," Brooke said earnestly. "You know, she – _we_ – miss you."

"I…I miss you both too," Kelso murmured. "Hey, Brooke?"

"Hmm Michael?"

He hesitated. "When we get back to Chicago, can we – can we make it official? You and me?"

He held his breath for what felt like the longest second in his entire life. Longer than that second where Hyde had made that beehive fall on him that one time when they were twelve.

"Yes Michael, we can," Brooke replied, voice soft. "I would love that."

"That's…that's so great," he said. "I'd love that a lot too."

And just like that, a piece of his heart slid back into place, and Kelso felt whole again.

* * *

"Hey, _friend_," Eric said, waving at Donna awkwardly as he took a seat beside her by the bonfire.

Her smile was brittle, insincere, intensifying the awkwardness between them. "Hey back, _friend_." She absently tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

Eric scratched the back of his neck nervously. "So, um, what're you doing here by yourself?"

"I was with Jackie for awhile, actually," she replied, turning her head to stare off into the leaping flames of the fire. "I just needed a little break, is all."

"I'm not…I'm not bother your little break, am I?" Eric asked, concerned all of a sudden.

Donna laughed under her breath. "_No_. Eric, relax," she said. "Friends can hang out with friends."

Eric joined her in her laughter, but it was forced, and sounded fake, even to his ears. It didn't help the suffocating atmosphere between the two of them. "Right, yeah," he coughed, "Sorry my bad. Of course friends can hang out with friends as friends. Yeah." He slapped his forehead with good humor. "Duh."

Donna frowned. "Uh-huh," she said, unconvinced, but didn't push it. She shifted uncomfortably. What would she say anyway? "You like the party?" she tried, settling on changing the topic altogether.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess it's alright," Eric replied. "We could never have one back home, that's for sure."

"Too much snow, not enough sand and warmth, am-I-right?" Donna said, inwardly grimacing at her lame attempt at a joke.

"Right," Eric replied after a few seconds. "Do you want me to get you a drink or anything?"

"No, I'm good," Donna said. "Thanks."

Another uncomfortable silence stretched between them.

Eric sighed. "This is going to be harder than we thought, isn't it?" he asked quietly. "Being friends?"

She glanced at him, her resigned expression mirroring his. "I guess it is," she murmured.

"Why though? We were friends before," Eric said, sounding frustrated. "Jackie and Hyde didn't even _get along_ and they're doing better than we are. Why is that?"

Donna opened her mouth, but nothing came to her. She didn't know either. She didn't know why it was suddenly so hard to be the one thing Eric and her had been so seamlessly their entire lives.

"Maybe," she tried after a couple of seconds. "Maybe it's all or nothing with us, now."

He looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe," Donna said. "Maybe when we finally started dating, it became an all or nothing deal to us. Either we're together – or we're nothing."

Eric stared at her. "You – you really believe that?" he asked finally.

"I don't know, Eric," Donna replied, suddenly exasperated. "You asked a question and I'm _trying_ to figure it out, just like you are!" She stood up, brushing the sand off her knees.

He scrambled up after her. "You're right, I'm sorry –" He reached out to touch her arm.

Donna shrugged him away. "No _I'm_ sorry Eric," she said. "I need to go."

* * *

Jackie watched Lizzie shamelessly flirting with Hyde, her blood boiling hotly in her veins. She was putting her filthy hands all over him – and the worst part was, Hyde wasn't doing anything to push her away.

Why wasn't he?

Lizzie suddenly leaned in to whisper something in his ear, and Hyde cracked a smile. Jackie bit on a fingernail, stewing over what that blonde bitch might've said to him.

_She _was the only one who was allowed to make Hyde smile like that – _her_ and no one else.

One of Lizzie's errant curls fluttered aimlessly in the wind, and Hyde caught it, twirling it in between his fingers before he tucked it smoothly behind her ear.

Visions of another blonde whore clouded Jackie's vision; a past that still made it hard for her to breathe, a wound on her heart that still hadn't healed.

She lost it.

"Get your hands _off_ of him!" she threatened, stalking over to them, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Lizzie's expression was impassive. "Or what?" she asked haughtily.

"Jackie, what the hell?" Hyde said at the same time, his eyes sliding over to him.

Jackie ignored him, her eyes fixed on the blonde in front of her. "I said, get your hands _off_ of him," she gritted out, hands balling into tight fists at her sides. Around them, people stopped dancing and talking, turning curious eyes over to the scene unfolding before them. "I _will _make you sorry."

Lizzie snorted. "Like I'm scared of tiny little pathetic girl like you," she sneered.

Jackie's expression melted into one of murderous outrage. "Oh you are _so_ going to take that back you bitch!"

Just as she lunged at her, Hyde stepped in between the two girls. "Woah, woah, woah," he said. "Calm down. Jackie, can I talk to you?" Grabbing her by the wrist, he forcibly dragged her a little ways from the crowd.

Jackie stumbled as she fought to keep up with his angry stride. "Steven, what the hell?" she said, as they finally stopped and he released her now very tender wrist.

"You tell me Jackie," he replied, crossing his arms. Jackie didn't need to see his eyes to know that he was absolutely furious. "What the hell was that back there?"

She frowned. "What do you mean? She was all over you, Steven!"

"So what?" he hissed. "Jackie, you and I are _just friends_."

"Yeah? Does that mean any random girl can just put her dirty hands all over you?"

"Yes! That is exactly what that means!" he said.

She felt a burn in her chest. "You mean just like Sam?" she shot back with venom.

Hyde's expression turned somber. "Don't go there, Jackie," he said.

Jackie swallowed back the bile that rose in her throat. "You don't want me to go there? Fine," she said. "I'm not going to go _anywhere_ near you, Steven."

She began to walk away, but Hyde locked her wrist in a punishing grip.

"Ow! Let go of me, Steven!" she exclaimed.

"So you can leave before I can say anything?" he retorted back. "Like you did when you left for Chicago?"

A cold sweat trickled down Jackie's back. "That's not fair," she whispered.

"You know what's not fair? Leaving before I get to say my piece," he said, letting go of her hand. Jackie stayed frozen in place.

"We're not together, Jackie," Hyde began. "_You_ said we should be friends, and I agreed. Friends, Jackie. That means we are free to see other people. What would've you done if I'd gone all crazy on you when you were with that Jared guy?"

Jackie winced.

Hyde's expression remained placid, the picture of Zen. His tone was anything but. "That's what I thought. You know, Jackie, I can admit that I messed up a lot of things between us, but this one sure ain't one. I was okay being your friend. This one's all on you."

"Steven wait –" Jackie called out desperately, voice rough and scratchy as she tried hard not to cry.

But he left and, slowly, the tears fell one by one.

* * *

"Steven," Jackie called out as she rushed into the villa. "Steven!"

The bonfire party had ended almost an hour and a half ago, but she had yet to find Hyde. She needed to talk to him – they were doing so well, she _needed_ to make this right.

An ironic part of her couldn't help but find it funny that _she_ should be the one to ruin things this time around, when _she_ had been the one to call all of the shots.

Why did she have to act all jealous?

_Because you still love him, _her subconscious reminded her gently. But Hyde didn't lose it when he saw her with Jared, so why did she?

_Maybe __because he __doesn't __**love **__you._

Jackie squashed the thought ruthlessly. Even then, doubt continued to gnaw at her. Could it be possible that Hyde didn't have any feelings for her anymore? Had she imagined that whole night at the club? His jealousy of Kelso? His possessiveness?

The kiss?

_I can't move on from you either._

Impossible.

"Steven?" she tried again, as she walked down the length of the hallway. "Steven, are you here?"

Her heart stopped as she reached his room. What if – what if he'd gone home with Lizzie?

Jackie shook her head and knocked. He was probably just sleeping, she assured herself, and knocked again. Just sleeping.

No answer.

"Steven?" she called out anxiously, opening the door. "Steven, I'm coming in."

No one. Jackie could tell no one was in the room before she even switched on the lights. Her heart sank. Where was he?

How long was he planning on avoiding her? They needed to talk it out; she deserved a chance to explain herself, to say her piece _too_.

She sat on one of the twin beds tiredly, cupping her face in both hands. Why did he always have to run away? All of this felt like an unwelcome flashback of that horrible night in Chicago, when he'd walked into her hotel room to find Kelso clad in only a towel.

He didn't give her a chance to explain then either.

"Why do you keep doing this, Steven?" she murmured into her hands sadly, wiping the stray tears away as she sat up, ready to call it a night.

Maybe she'd get a chance to intercept him tomorrow. Hopefully.

Her foot knocked into something hard, and Jackie luckily caught herself before she tripped and fell face first onto the floor.

She looked down, and noticed that it was an open suitcase, otherwise empty except for a few of carelessly thrown in rock band t-shirts and some Zeppelin records.

Hyde's suitcase. Of course.

Her eye caught sight of something strange poking out from underneath one of the shirts. Before she could help herself, Jackie knelt down, and moved the shirt out of the way.

She stopped breathing for a second.

With shaky hands, Jackie picked up the last Valentine's Day card she ever gave to Hyde. Her wide, disbelieving eyes roamed all over the flimsy cardboard with the giant 'Be Mine?' written on it, as if trying to prove to herself that it was indeed, _her_ card.

She opened it, and sure enough, there was that picture of her and Hyde, sharing a kiss on the roof of the El Camino. Sweeter times, better times, for them both.

Her fingers traced the curves of the small message she'd left for him in it, remembering distinctly her pen spelling out those very words that day, an eternity and a half ago.

_Because I'm yours, forever and always. I love you._

Jackie closed the card and tucked it back in before rushing out of the room, heart pounding hard and furiously in her chest, a million questions buzzing in her head.

So Hyde had kept it this whole time? And more importantly, why did he bring it with him on the trip?

Did he…did he still love her?

A flush began to decorate her cheeks, a wide, impossible smile on her face. _He loves me._

_Steven loves me!_

She _had_ to find him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Eh-hem, sooo yeah, no comment about this cliffie right here, lol. We will definitely see what happens next. Happy reunion? Maybe, maybe not, it'll all depend :p Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did, please drop in a review! Yours make me smile! Thank, thank you, for making me climb that 100-review hill guys! Makes me so incredibly happy that so many of you are enjoying this story and reviewing time and time again! Thank you again!

Much, much love!

~ Maci


	11. 11

**11.**

"Steven."

Naked relief rushed through Jackie as she spotted Hyde sitting on the beach, not too far away from the villa.

He didn't turn when she called his name again, but his shoulders were hunched and stiff, and Jackie knew he had heard her.

She walked over to him, wrapping her arms across her chest. "Steven, where were you? I've been looking for you all night."

"Didn't want to be found," he replied sardonically, not lifting his eyes up from the ocean. "Apparently, I wasn't trying hard enough."

Jackie ignored him, and took a seat beside him, lifting her knees up to rest her arms on top of them, mimicking his position. "I wanted to tell you that you were right."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Really," he said flatly.

"Yes," she replied. "You were right. We _are_ friends. I should've stayed out of it."

"Should've, could've, would've…" Hyde intoned, standing back. Jackie followed suit, and he took a towering step towards her. "The point is, you didn't. Jackie, _you_ said you wanted us to be friends. You can't go all crazy when I'm hanging out with a girl. I…" He sounded frustrated, confused. It made Jackie feel worse.

Hyde took a breath. "Just don't do it okay?"

"I'm sorry. Really, _really, _sorry."

He turned his head to look at her, noting how brilliant and sincere her eyes looked in the moonlight. "Okay."

Jackie hesitated. "So…are we good now?"

Hyde nodded slowly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Yeah, doll, we're good."

Jackie felt herself melt in relief. "Good," she said, lunging forward and tackling him to the ground with a kiss.

Hyde's eyes were wide behind the lenses of his glasses. "Jackie," he said, moving his lips over hers, instinct starting to take over rationale. "Jackie what're you doing?"

"What," she breathed in between kisses. "Does it look like I'm doing?" One of her hands traced his jawline, while the other fluttered expertly over to his shoulder, then down his bicep.

Hyde could feel his eyes begin to roll back into his head and fought it. He slid his hands up her arms, pushing her so that she was a breadth away from his face. "Seriously. What are you doing?"

"Oh, Steven," she sighed, bringing both hands to his face, fingers tracing tender, tantalizing patterns there. "I love you; I never stopped. I just thought – after that whole thing with Sam, how hurtful you were to me – that _you_ didn't love me anymore. But now I know, I know that's not true." Cupping his face, she angled her head for another kiss.

A groan lodged itself in Hyde's throat. Goddamn it, she was making it hard for him to focus on anything but that wonderful, wonderful mouth of hers. "How – how do you know?" he said, even as he wrapped an arm around her waist and rolled them over, his mouth latching itself hungrily onto her neck.

Jackie sighed, threading her fingers into his hair. "I found the…the," she blinked profusely as she desperately tried to get a reign on her thoughts, "Valentine's Day…card."

Hyde stopped what he was doing, expression incredulous as he stared down at her. "You searched through my stuff?"

"What? No!" she said, propping herself up with an outstretched arm. "Why would you think that?"

He gave her a pointed look.

"I was in your room looking for you!" she exclaimed. "And then I almost tripped on your stupid suitcase – which you shouldn't have hanging around on the floor like that by the way!" she heatedly pointed out. "You could really hurt someone! And then –"

"One thing led to another, or something like that," Hyde interrupted, smirking. "Got it." He bent his head down and proceeded to ravish her with his kisses.

Jackie moaned into his mouth, and Hyde greedily drank it all in as his hands burned hot trails down her sides. He slid one underneath her shirt, hissing when Jackie began to nibble along the side of his jaw.

"Off," she said, her fingers nimbly making a grab for his glasses. Hyde didn't even bother to put up a fight; in this one area, he knew he could never win with Jackie.

His glasses landed on the sand, forgotten, and Hyde tilted Jackie's chin to deepen the kiss.

She writhed beneath him; the sounds she was making had Hyde's blood burning hotter and faster.

Jackie sat up to slide his jacket off of his frame, and he took the opportunity to take off her dress. His eyes darkened as he was greeted once more with the pleasure of seeing her satin skin, and perfect curves.

She bit softly into his throat, smoothing the sting over with her tongue. "Missed all this?" she murmured teasingly into his ear, unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"God yes," he gritted, voice rough and considerably lower. He lowered her once more when she was done with his shirt, pressing her to the ground.

They simultaneously hissed at the hot pleasure of skin-on-skin contact.

Her hands went to his back, nails scratching at the flesh there as his mouth began to kiss its way down; her lips, down the smooth curve of her neck, to her shoulder and collarbone, down to the swell of her breast.

She whimpered when he stopped there, hand fisting into his head of curls as she dragged him back up forcibly to meet his lips for another searing kiss, pressing herself closer to him.

His eyes went opaque.

Breaking the kiss, Jackie pressed her lips together as she popped open the button of his jeans.

Hyde stared into her eyes, but she didn't flinch, and the only thing he saw was the same raw and hungry desire he was sure was burning naked and alive in his eyes.

There was no going back.

* * *

Eric blinked open bleary eyes when he heard the room to his door shut quietly. In the darkness, he could make out the faint outline of Hyde's body as he shrugged off his jacket and placed his glasses on the nightstand between their beds.

He passed a hand over his face. "Are you just coming in?" he asked, voice muffled with sleep.

"What does it look like?" Hyde volleyed back smoothly, grabbing a shirt from one of the drawers.

Eric sat up, switching on the small bedside lamp, and groaned. "Come on, Hyde, it's –" he squinted at his watch, "– almost five in the morning. Don't play with me and just answer the damn question."

Hyde's eyebrows rose, amused, but he shrugged. "Yeah, I did," he replied eventually. Through the thick fog of sleep in his brain, Eric faintly noted that the corners of Hyde's mouth were way up, and he looked entirely too satisfied with himself.

Something in his brain clicked.

"Oh my God!" Eric exclaimed, sitting up straighter in the bed. "Did you – did you _just get laid_?"

"Settle down, will you?" he hissed, but his eyes were alive. "And yeah, I did."

"Who? I mean, with who –"

"I got what you meant, Forman," Hyde interjected wryly.

Eric's eyes were round. "Was it that blonde chick with the different eyes? Lizzie or whatever?"

Hyde kicked off his shoes, and settled down on his bed. "No."

"Who then? It couldn't be…" Eric's voice tapered off and he frowned. Hyde stayed silent.

Suddenly, understanding flashed through Eric's eyes and he scrambled out of bed, nearly tripping over himself. "Oh my God!" Hyde winced; Eric's voice was so shrill it almost sounded like a squeal.

"Didn't I tell you to settle down?"

"You didn't."

"The hell do you mean?"

"Are you serious? With _Jackie_?"

"Yeah with Jackie, man. What's the big deal?"

Eric wrung his hands. "What's the big deal?" he repeated frantically. "You and her – you were supposed to be _friends_. _Just_ friends. Not friends-with-benefits!"

Hyde sneered at him. "We're not that either."

"Oh? Oh is that so?" Eric said sarcastically, taking a seat at the foot of Hyde's bed. "Then what are you?"

Hyde shrugged, a little disconcerted. "I don't know, man. It just happened."

"Just happened, huh? So it's a one-time thing and you guys are gonna stay friends?"

"I don't know, okay?" he blew a frustrated breath. "It's not like I thought that far ahead."

"See? _That's_ your problem," Eric said, shaking his hands. "You didn't _think_!"

"Yeah? Tell me you'd have been able to think if Donna jumped on top of you and starting making out with you," Hyde snapped.

Eric faltered. "Well…okay, fine," he conceded. "What're you gonna do?"

"I…don't know," at Eric's look, Hyde went on the defensive. "I mean, Jackie, man – she's bossy, she's loud, and a pain in the ass."

"But?" Eric prodded.

Hyde sighed. "She…she gets under my skin, you know? She gets me; that's never happened with any other girl," he said. "And I tried to forget her – I tried to push her away – but I keep going back, and she keeps coming," he pinched the bridge of his nose. "That means something right?"

Eric's gaze was sly. "It means you _loooove _–"

Hyde sent him a warning glance.

"– that you want to be with her, and she wants to be with you," he said, wisely changing his tune. "You're gonna have to talk to her, you know?"

Hyde's face screwed up. "Not too fond of doing that."

"That's what you get for letting your hormones get the better of you man," Eric retorted.

"Like I said, Forman," Hyde gritted. "If Donna had started making out with you, you're telling me you wouldn't have sex with her?"

"Doesn't matter," Eric replied. "Since that's not gonna happen anyway." His eyes stared straight ahead, lost in thought.

"What's the matter? Trouble with Donna?"

Eric nodded absently, groaning as he covered his face with his hands. "The friends thing isn't really working for us," he admitted. "It's awkward."

Hyde's eyebrows knotted. "Awkward how?" he asked.

"Awkward as in we can't even carry a decent conversation for more than ten seconds."

"Ouch," Hyde commented.

Eric shot him a sardonic look. "You think?" he deadpanned. His ran agitated fingers through his hair. "Donna says it might be because we're an all-or-nothing type of deal now." He glanced at Hyde, who motioned for him to elaborate. "As in either we're together or…we're nothing."

"She might be right," Hyde said finally.

Eric's expression changed into one of despair. "So that's it? Donna and I are finished? We're never gonna be together again?"

Hyde pointed a finger at him. "And _that's_ exactly why."

"Huh?" Eric blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You and Donna are doing this friends thing all wrong," Hyde said. "You're not trying to be friends for the sake of being friends, you're doing it hoping you're gonna get back together with her."

Eric shook his head, not understanding. "So what?"

Hyde hit him. "So get rid of that, moron! Be her friend because you want to, not as a way to get back into her pants."

"Hey!"

"Speaking only the truth here, Forman."

Eric relented, though his mouth was still pursed in offense. "Fine. So you're telling me the reason you and Jackie's freaky friends thing worked is because…you had no intention of getting back with her?" his tone was doubtful.

Hyde nodded. "I was okay just being her friend."

"Looks like that ship's already sailed," Eric muttered.

Hyde ignored him. He jabbed his finger in Eric's chest. "And you need to learn to be okay being just friends."

Eric cringed. "Yeah, yeah okay," he said. "I think I get it."

* * *

"You and Hyde did _what_?" Donna asked. Her voice was an octave or two higher than it was supposed to be, causing some people at the breakfast and brunch bar they'd visited to look over at them curiously.

Jackie glared at her, eyes darting around in mortification. "Will you keep it down, Donna?" she hissed. "God!"

"I'm sorry was I too loud?" Donna said unsympathetically. "It's not like you just dropped the biggest bombshell ever on me just now."

Jackie snorted. "Okay now you're just exaggerating."

Donna stared at her, utterly bewildered. "_I'm_ exaggerating? _You're_ the one who's not taking this seriously enough! Did you even think about what this meant for you and Hyde?"

Jackie lifted her shoulder, seemingly nonchalant, as she took a bite out of her food. "Not really," she replied honestly. "But I'm sure we'll figure it out."

Donna stared at her, simultaneously disconcerted and annoyed by how blasé Jackie was about the entire thing. "You had sex with Hyde," Donna said slowly.

Jackie's eyebrows rose. "I know what I did last night, Donna. You don't need to tell me," she said.

"Aren't you scared he's gonna hurt you again?" Donna exclaimed; tone laced with concern.

That gave Jackie pause. "Yes," she said finally. "Scared to death, actually. But I've never let that stop me before. Steven and I – we'll figure something out this time. I _want_ to figure something out this time," she rephrased, sitting up straighter. A saucy smile painted its way on her face. "And whatever Burkharts want, they get."

"I'm sure," Donna replied voice devoid of humor, but her eyes were glittering.

* * *

Kelso looked up at the ceiling with interest. "You know, I wonder what it's like to be a bird," he mused. "You could fly all the time, whenever you wanted to – it's like a superpower!"

Fez shot him a curious look as he passed the lit joint to Eric. "You know what _I_ don't have to wonder about?" he said, smiling wide. "What Andrea's lips feel like. Gentlemen, your friend Fez got some action last night!"

"You know who got some _action_, action last night?" Eric said, blowing a cloud of smoke. Hyde smacked him upside the head, snatching the joint from his hands. "Ow!"

"Dick," Hyde muttered, taking a huge hit off the joint. "So Fez how lucky did you get exactly? First base? Second base? Or did you hit a homerun?"

Fez's smile turned bashful, then proud. "I got to touch her boobies!" he whispered excitedly.

Kelso grinned. "Alright, my main man Fez!" he exclaimed happily, clapping Fez on the back. Even Hyde nodded impressed.

Eric scoffed under his breath. "You know who _else_ got lucky last night?"

Hyde heard him, and frowned. "You got some kind of death wish, Forman?" he demanded. "Because, I can make that happen for you."

"What's up with him?" Kelso asked, as he passed the joint to Fez.

"You mean besides the stick up his ass?" Hyde said. Eric glared, while both Kelso and Fez snickered. "Him and Donna are fighting."

"We're not!" Eric said, indignant.

"Really?" Kelso said. "About what?"

"Yeah, Eric, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Fez said reasonably. "I can help you if you like, now that I've conquered the beautiful Andrea…"

Eric sighed in defeat. "Thanks, but no thanks Fez, I don't really want to 'conquer' Donna," he said. "The friends thing isn't really working out."

"Well that's because you're trying to bone her!" Kelso exclaimed.

Hyde stretched his arm as Eric reeled. "See? Even _Kelso_ figured that one out –"

"Alright, fine I got it," Eric snarled. "Friends."

"_Not _trying-to-get-in-her-pants-friends," Hyde corrected.

"Or her boobies," Fez added. He smiled. "Like I did with Andrea –"

"I said I got it."

There was a pause.

"Hey, why do you guys always 'even Kelso'?" Kelso asked. "I'm not stupid; I know things okay? Getting _really_ tired of that you guys! _It's offensive_!"

The guys shared a glance, and Fez silently passed the joint, and a pack of chips, to a fuming Kelso.

* * *

Eric was out on the porch, enjoying the slight Mexican breeze that came with the sunset, when he was startled by the sound of the screen door popping open.

He turned around, surprised. "Donna."

"Hey, Eric," Donna said. They stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds.

Eric broke the silence. "How was your brunch date with Jackie?" he asked conversationally, turning his eyes back to the sunset, admiring the view. His features were serene, as if he'd become enlightened with a greater truth that had appeased him.

Donna felt slightly unnerved by it, wondering what he was thinking. "It was good, we had an…interesting conversation."

"She told you about her and Hyde, huh?" Eric said knowingly.

Donna's eyes flashed with surprise. "She did, actually," she replied, astonished. "Did he –"

"Hard for him not to. He looked so damn smug when he came back, I knew something had happened."

Donna laughed. "Hyde would."

A brief smile touched Eric's lips, but Donna knew it was sincere – it lighted up his bright green eyes. She cleared her throat. "Listen Eric –"

"Donna," he began at the same time. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No. Eric, you didn't do anything wrong," she said, approaching him and touching the crook of his elbow. "I shouldn't have bailed on you like that. It was childish – and uncalled for." She looked up at him apologetically. "Sorry."

One corner of his mouth turned upwards in a half smile. "Well, I'm sorry too," he said. "For being awkward – and really, really twitchy."

Donna's smile was wide, pleasantly surprised. "You mean, sorry for being you?" she teased.

He laughed quietly. "Yeah, something like that," he replied. He held out his hand, a gesture Donna found to be both endearing and nervous – so completely Eric. "Friends?" he asked. "For real this time?"

She shook his hand. "For real this time."

* * *

"Come in," Hyde said. He'd been sifting through a magazine when he'd heard a knock.

Jackie's dark head of hair soon appeared and, smiling, she wiggled her fingers at him in a small wave. "Hey," she said.

Hyde set the magazine down and straightened, sitting upright on the bed. "Hey," he greeted back. "What's up?"

She took a seat beside him, setting her hands on her lap. "I wanted to talk to you, about," she flushed slightly. "About last night."

"Yeah," he nodded, putting his elbows on his thighs. "We should do that."

A pause.

"Well," Jackie began, playing with her fingers. "You know I still like you – like a lot. Despite my better judgment, on account of you being such a huge asshole to me …" she trailed off when Hyde turned to look at her and gulped – he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. "Like you, a lot, a lot," she finished, her voice going down to a breathy whisper.

Hyde nodded, but his eyes were so intense, and Jackie began to fidget. "And I kind of assumed – because of the Valentine's Day card and all – that you…still liked me too?" She waited anxiously for him to say something.

"You would be right about that," he replied eventually, and Jackie released a breath in relief.

She smiled, moving closer to him, lifting her legs and resting them across his lap. "I…should we – you know – get back together?"

_She's gonna make me say it_. His mouth curved. "I wouldn't be opposed to that," he said. At her expression, he lifted one of his arms in concession, placing it on her leg. "Yes, Jackie, I would like to be with you."

Her eyes were bright. "Good to know," she said, teasing.

Hyde decided to let it slide. His gaze turned serious as he raised his other hand to her face, cupping her cheek lightly. "I want to be better – try harder."

Jackie's expression softened in adoration at his admission, and she inched even closer to him, lifting up her hand to hold his in place. "We'll get it right this time around," she said with certainty. "I can feel it."

Hyde's eyes were lidded, but she glimpsed amusement in them. "Oh yeah?" he said.

"Yeah," she replied, and lifted a warning finger in his direction. "But no more strippers."

"Okay," he said. "No more running away."

"Deal. No more jealousy business," at his gaze, she amended. "That goes for me too."

"Fine, then no more running to Kelso."

"No stupid beard or mustache."

"No more ultimatums."

"Now that I can't promise," Jackie replied, raising both her hands. "I mean, seriously, do you even know _me_ –?"

Hyde kissed her.

She looked up at him, breathless. "Okay, I think I canbe _convinced_ not to."

"Good to know," he replied, smirking, as they simultaneously leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Fast update, yay! :D Hope you liked this chapter: drop in a review if you did and tell me your thoughts on these new developments! Seems like things are looking up for our favorite couple :) I think some of you may not like the fact that Hyde made Jackie promise to not run to Kelso, but I think that stays true to his character – Hyde is fundamentally insecure, especially when it comes to Jackie and Kelso and I think Jackie gets that. If you think about it, the root of _almost _all their breakups (I can think of only one time where this was not the case) is Kelso. So I thought this was appropriate. Would really love to see your thoughts about that one.

Lots of love!

~ Maci


End file.
